Simbiont World
by predalienway
Summary: Naruto se va en busca de un laboratorio de Orochimaru, pero en ese lugar encuentra la solución a sus problemas... advertencia: violencia. ¡NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**_CAPITULO 1_**

Era un día normal y nublado en la aldea de konoha, madara y kabuto habían sido derrotados, kabuto por sasuke y madara por naruto, y en la actualidad los ninjas iban y venían de sus misiones, los negocios empezaban a abrir para poder ganarse la vida y un rubio hiperactivo habría sus ojos ya que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le daba en sus ojos azules. Se levanto con pereza, se fue directo al baño para ducharse, minutos salió de la ducha para mirarse al espejo ponerse a pensar

"**¿**Por qué siento que algo me falta y que va a pasar algo? La guerra termino, Madara está muerto, sasuke esta devuelta, la aldea esta mejor que nunca, y para todos soy el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, porque siento que algo va a pasar pronto".

Pero no pudo seguir pensando ya que los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por una voz:

¿?: Naruto estas hay abre la puerta que hace frio.

-Enseguida voy-dijo el rubio

El oji azul término de vestirse con su clásica ropa, fue hasta la puerta de su casa y al abrirla vio a un chico pelinegro con los ojos iguales a su cabello de piel blanca con un traje de anbu, era sai

-naruto-san me manda la hokage, dice que tienes una misión dentro de unos minutos y que vayas a su despacho-dijo el ex -anbu de raíz

-Ok iré enseguida paliducho-contesto naruto

- Idiota-

-paliducho-

-¡idiota!-

- ¡paliducho¡-grito naruto mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara a su ex -compañero de equipo

Naruto junto sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la torre de la hokage aun con ese mal presentimiento. En el camino pudo ver como la gente hacia reverencias en su honor, como susurraban cosas acerca de él y como algunas mujeres se le insinuaban, le guiñaban y para su desgracia algunas viejas le decían cosas pervertidas

¿?: "¡Quien se creen que son estas para insinuársete de esa forma! ¡Solo yo puedo hacer eso! AHAHAHAH! En cuanto salga de aquí las matare a todas"-grito la voz de una mujer en el interior de naruto. Luego de terminar la guerra la bijuu y el jinchiruki habían iniciado una relación secreta, ya que esta se había encariñado con su contenedor. Tenía la apariencia de 18 años, de cabello y ojos color rojo con un kimono rojo con zorros dorados, ajustado a su cuerpo revelando la gran figura de la mujer.

-" tranquila kyu-chan, tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti, y además todavía no puedes salir, aun hay que arreglar el tema de cómo sacarte sin que yo me muera ".

- "tienes razón Naruto-kun, pero es que soportar que se te insinúen así en especial la pechugona de la hyuga que no parece entender que no le interesas"- grito molesta nuevamente la zorra.

-" por favor no es tan malo como parece"-contesto el oji azul intentando nuevamente calmar a la bijuu.

- "que no es tan malo te está siguiendo desde que saliste de la casa y lo sabes"- grito eufórica.

- "ah mira ya casi llegamos a la torre de la hokage, hablare con ella y después nos entretendremos con la misión si-le dijo naruto tratando de calmarla.

- "de acuerdo" – dijo resignada la reina de las bijuus.

Antes de llegar a lo de la hokage se dirigió a un callejón y se detiene apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hinata?-dijo el último uzumaki con un tono molesto.

De las sombras aparece hinata con su típico traje.

- yo solo…quería…bueno…preguntarte…si…bueno…si…tu-contesto tartamudeando como siempre.

- hinata ya te he dicho miles de veces que yo no te amo, agradezco que me hayas contra pein en la invasión pero yo amo a otra persona, y no, no es sakura, es una persona que ha estado conmigo desde pequeño- le respondió el rubio, mientras en su interior una pelirroja saltaba de alegría.

- pero no es justo yo te e amada desde siempre, si me dieras la oportunidad, no me importa quién sea la zorra-dijo hinata para ser interrumpida por naruto.

- ya basta hinata yo no te amo, mételo en tu cabeza de una vez que jamás pasara nada entre nosotros adiós-grito un furioso naruto mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la torre de la hokage dejando a una destrozada hinata que no paraba de llorar.

Al llegar a la torre naruto entro en la oficina de la hokage encontrando a sasuke y a tsunade, que al verlo se alegro ya que hace mucho que no lo veía.

- buenos días naruto veo que sai te informo de la misión –dijo tsunade

- si, de que se trata la misión oba-chan-dijo el oji azul haciendo que a la hokage le saliera una vena en la frente, pero se contuvo ya que la misión era muy importante.

- verán encontramos unos de los laboratorios de orochimaru cerca de la villa, necesitamos que vallan a ver que encuentran. Lo que encuentren y sea importante tráiganlo para analizarlo el resto destrúyanlo entendido.-termino de decir tsunade con tono autoritario.

Naruto-sasuke: hai-dijeron al unisolo.

- de acuerdo váyanse enseguida-ordeno la senju.

Al terminar de decir eso los dos ninjas salieron de la oficina de la hokage, entre los dos había un silencio un poco incomodo, hasta que naruto decidió romperlo.

- oye sasuke que crees que encontremos hay-pregunto curioso el ultimo namikase.

- no lo sé, solo espero que lo que encontremos no nos de problemas-dijo recordando de quie era el laboratorio.

Luego de buscar las cosas necesarias para la misión se reunieron en la entrada de la aldea para irse a la misión quien sin saberlo cambiaria la vida del rubio.

Luego de estar corriendo durante media hora encontraron la base de orochimaru sasuke al haber estado con orochimaru supo como abrir la puerta de la serpiente.

Al abrirla encontraron miles de estantes con cajones llenos de polvo.

- wow, se nota que nadie ha venido por aquí en mucho tiempo-dijo naruto entrando en el laboratorio.

- bueno desde que matamos a Kabuto y a Madara los subordinados de orochimaru desaparecieron, junto con los zetzus-dijo sasuke

- si, bueno empecemos a revisar a los cajones este lugar me da mala espina-dijo el rubio con un escalofrió.

Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron un rato largo revisando los cajones, encontrando nada más que pergaminos, carpetas con información sobre la marca de maldición, o cajones vacios.

- esto es muy aburrido no me sorprende que este lugar este abandonado-dijo un aburrido naruto mientras guardaba los pergaminos en su mochila.

- ok si están tan aburrido, revisa ese cuarto de ahí a ver qué encuentras - dijo un divertido sasuke al mandar al uzumaki.

- ahahahh, ok-respondió un resignado rubio mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y se dirigía a la puerta del fondo. Al entrar no se sorprendió mucho ya que era casi igual a la habitación anterior solo que en esta había solo una mesa con telarañas entre las patas ,y la mesa y un viejo estante de libros.

El oji azul reviso los libros pero solo eran sobre el cuerpo humano, que quizá eran para la marca de maldición, naruto iba a revisar el último libro pero cuando tiro de él se abrió una puerta de piedra en la pared. El uzumaki estaba sorprendido pensaba que lo que estaba ahí dentro iba a ser una horrible criatura o un cofre con cadenas pero no era nada de eso, era una caja gris con sellos de protección, señas de peligro y una tapa de vidrio dejando ver que adentro había una especie de liquido negro algo espeso

- wow, que es esto parece una especie de liquido-dijo tomando la caja.

- "ten cuidado Naru-kun, tengo una rara sensación cerca de esta cosa"-le dijo la reina de los bijuus con preocupación.

- "tranquila kyu-chan, lo llevaremos con la hokage para ver que es"- le respondió naruto tratando de calmarla hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

- oye naruto encontraste algo-dijo sasuke mientras entraba en el cuarto.

- encontré esta caja tiene un especie de liquido negro dentro-respondió el uzumaki.

-haber déjame me ver-dijo acercándose al rubio.

En el momento en el que naruto le entrego la caja el liquido empezó moverse y gritar de forma descontrolada, sasuke se impresiono tanto que soltó la caja tirándola al suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?-pregunto el pelinegro, intento acercarse de nuevo junto con naruto, pero en el momento en el que sasuke coloco la mano, el liquido empezó a gritar de nuevo mientras se movía hacia un rincón de la caja. Naruto curioso coloco la mano en la caja y tanto él como el uchiha se sorprendieron, porque sea lo que sea que estaba ahí, se había calmado en cuanto el rubio le coloco la mano en la caja.

- tal vez me estoy volviendo loco, pero, naruto, creo que le agradas-dijo sin salir de su asombro.

- sí, yo también-dijo un aun sorprendido naruto al ver como esa cosa se calmaba y se colocaba debajo de la mano de naruto, que de no ser por el vidrio podría decirle lo que es.

- lástima que tendremos que destruirlo-dijo en un modo frio el uchiha sorprendiendo al oji azul y provocando que el contenido de la caja se asustara.

- qu-que dices destruirlo ¿pero porque? No sabemos qué es y tu quie-pero naruto no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por el oji negreo.

- exacto dobe no sabemos lo que es, pero sabemos que es de orochimaru y no debe ser bueno-le respondió sasuke tratando de hacer comprender al rubio de lo que era esa cosa.

- pero si lo llevamos a la aldea tsunade-oba chan podrá ver lo que es-dijo naruto tratando de hacer reaccionar al último uchiha.

- no podemos arriesgarnos además, que piensas que pasara, que el consejo dejara que te quedes como mascota un arma de orochimaru- respondió sasuke haciendo un último intento de hacer reaccionar a el oji azul.

- pues no los dejare, sasuke por favor no sé porque pero siento que esta cosa no es mala por favor déjame intentar-dijo suplicante el rubio sasuke conocía bien a naruto y supo que en cuanto se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había forma de sacarla.

- está bien, pero si esta cosa causa problemas, tú deberás hacerte responsable-dijo vencido el uchiha.

- gracias sasuke-agradeció un Naruto, no sabía porque pero sentía que esa cosa la comprendía.

- bien, ayúdame a colocar los sellos explosivos y ten cuidado con esa cosa, no quiero que se escape-dijo un molesto uchiha por aceptar la propuesta del rubio.

- descuida sasuke que problemas puede causar-respondió un despreocupado naruto sin saber lo que el futuro le tenía guardado.

Luego de colocar los sellos explosivos y activarlos salieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas de allí ya que un despistado rubio activo sus sellos por equivocación.

- dobe te juro que si salimos vivos, yo mismo te matare-grito el emo culo de pato mientras corría por su vida.

Mas tarde de salvarse por un pelo de rana calva, castigar a naruto y llegar al despacho, naruto y sasuke quisieron empezar a explicar lo que encontraron.

- no encontramos nada tsunade-sama, unos pergaminos de la marca de maldición, libros del cuerpo humano y… em…bueno…dejare que el dobe le explica lo siguiente-dijo mandando al frente a su compañero.

- gracias por mandarme al frente teme-dijo con un tono molesto el hijo del yondaime.

- y dime naruto ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?-pregunto una curiosa hokage al ver lo nervioso que se veía el rubio.

- bueno…vera encontré esta caja que contiene un liquido negro-contesto el oji azul mientras colocaba dicha caja en la mesa de la hokage. Tsunade sin saber lo que era intento agarrar la caja.

- tsunade yo que usted no…-pero no pudo terminar porque tsunade ya avía colocado su mano sobre la caja y lo siguiente que se escucho fueron los gritos horribles que provenían de la caja mientras el contenido de esta se retorcía.

- ya, ya, ya, calma no te preocupes es una amiga no te hará nada-dijo naruto tratando de calmar a la criatura.

- naruto ¿Qué demonios es eso y de donde lo sacaste?-pregunto asustada la quinta hokage.

- lo encontré en la guarida de orochimaru, estaba en un cuarto secreto, y pensé en traerlo para que usted averiguara que es-contesto el rubio de lo más tranquilo.

- de acuerdo naruto, veré que es esa cosa te avisare en cuanto lo sepa-termino de decir tsunade no muy convencida.

- gracias oba-chan, tenga-naruto intento darle la caja a tsunade pero en cuanto se le acerco la osa se alejaba de ella intentando mantenerse con naruto-ey, tranquilo, no te hará nada, solo quiere ver que eres después vendré a verte-dijo el uzumaki.

Tsunade y sasuke se sorprendieron al como la criatura estaba en manos de la mujer y no gritaba o se retorcía.

- naruto ven conmigo al hospital hay veré que es esto-dijo dirigiéndose al hospital junto con naruto.

Había pasados 2 horas desde que tsunade se había encerrado en su oficina del hospital y naruto debía esperar afuera del cuarto, no sabía porque pero el solo pensaba en la preocupación de que algo le pase a la creación de orochimaru hasta que sus pensamientos fueron calmados por una vos en su interior.

- "tranquilo Naru-kun, no te preocupes, estará bien"-dijo Kyuubi tratando de calmarlo.

Antes de que naruto pudiera contestar tsunade abrió la puerta de su oficina.

- naruto pasa por favor-dijo tsunade con un tono serio, haciendo que el rubio se preocupara. En cuanto paso pudo ver un montón de aparatos, cosas tiradas en el suelo, y destrozadas y una caja totalmente echa de vidrio donde se encontraba el líquido negro que empezó a moverse de forma descontrolada en cuanto vio al rubio.

- naruto esto es sorprenderte, esta cosa no solo está viva, tiene conciencia, logre sacarle una pequeña muestra, y es lo más raro que había visto-dijo la senju, dejando confundido al rubio.

- ¿de qué está hablando oba-chan?-pregunto naruto mas confundió.

- esta cosa, este liquido, es un simbionte- concluyo tsunade solo para confundir al rubio aun mas.

- ¿es un qué?-pregunto el ninja cabeza hueca n° 1 en sorprender a la gente.

- es un organismo viviente que se une a otro para sobrevivir, eso explicaría el porqué le agradas tanto-reitero la leyendaria perdedora pero antes de que pudiera hablar la puerta se abrió mostrand viejos consejeros: homura, kohura y dazou.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes 3 aquí?-pregunto una molesta hokage ya que siempre había odiado al consejo de la aldea.

- vinimos por el simbionte- dijo un frio Danzou.

Próximo cap.: el nacimiento de venom.

Saku-hina: ¿Quién eres?-preguntaron al unisolo.

- venom…somos…venom-dijo con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro negro.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO 2:_** **_el nacimiento de venom._**

- ¿qué dijiste?-pregunto una curiosa tsunade.

- que hemos venido por el simbionte-repitió la otra momia.

- pero como lo supieron-pregunto una sorprendida hokage, ya que no le había dicho a nadie del objeto traído de la misión.

- uno de mis anbus me informo, el volvía de una misión, encontró a tus dos ninjas en la guarida de orochimaru y en cuanto llego me informo de lo que el monstruo se llevo como si fuera una mascota, así que hemos venido aquí para llevárnoslo y usarla para el beneficio de la aldea-dijo Danzou mintiendo en la última parte ya que el pretendía usar esa cosa para su beneficio.

- ¡no pueden llevárselo como si fuera un arma, esta cosa esta viva, tiene conciencia y no permitiré que se lo lleven!-grito el rubio mientras sus ojos cambiaban a color rojo con una pupila rasgada, sus colmillos se afilaban y le crecían garras.

- anbu llévate al simbionte –ordeno el consejero.

El anbu intento llevárselo pero fue bloqueado por un golpe del rubio quien tenía la caja en sus manos, los concejales y la hokage estaban sorprendidos de la rapidez del rubio, ni siquiera lo habían visto moverse.

- te dije que no te lo llevaras-grito molesto el ahora oji rojo. El anbu intento atacar a naruto pero este lanzo la caja de vidrio al aire para golpear al anbu y dejarlo inconsciente. Pero el cabeza hueca estaba tan concentrado en detener al anbu que se olvido la caja la cual cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. El rubio corrió hacia el simbionte para verificar que estuviera bien, pero en el momento en el que lo agarro este comenzó a extenderse por la mano y el brazo del ahora el oji rojo, naruto en un intento de quitárselo empezó a tirar de él con su mano libre, pero lo único que logro es que el liquido se extendiera aun mas rápido hasta cubrir casi todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza-tsunade ayuda…-intento decir pero no pudo ya que el symbionte le había cubierto la boca para luego cubrir el resto de sus cabeza, envolviéndolo en un traje totalmente negro.

Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras que por su nuevo traje empezaban a formarse líneas blancas en diferentes direcciones, se le formaba una boca en su rostro mostrando como sus dientes se habían convertido en colmillos afilados, y en sus manos se formaban garras que parecían poder cortar cualquier cosa, con ojos blancos que parecían vacios.

- naruto ¿es…estas bi…bien?-pregunto muy preocupada viendo al que consideraba como a un hijo de rodillas en el suelo con una apariencia diferente.

El uzumaki levanto la cabeza de forma repentina mostrando sus ojos blancos con flechas arriba y debajo de los dos ojos.

- si… me siento bien, más que bien excelente-contesto el ahora oji blanco con una vos más grave y aterradora, mientras empezaba a inspeccionar su cuerpo- esto es…wow…siento muchísimo poder- menciono emocionado.

-"Naru-kun esto es sorprendente tu chakra ha aumentado 10 veces, al igual que el resto de tu cuerpo, y para serte sincera te ves muy sexi con este traje negro"-concluyo la bijuu haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara suerte para el que el traje le cubriera el rostro para que nadie lo viera.

- esto es inaudito, ese traje es ahora propiedad del consejo de konoha exigimos que te lo quites inmediatamente-dijo el anciano con un tono autoritario-¡anbus!-grito la momia y al instante aparecieron 3 anbus-derroten al demonio y quítenle el traje-ordeno.

Al instante los 3 anbus se dispusieron a atacar al oji blanco, mientras que el pensaba como vencer a 3 anbus de raíz.

¿?: "Salta para pegarte al techo y luego extiende tus brazos"-le dijo una voz n su cabeza a, quien no se opuso. En el instante naruto dio un salto impresionante esquivando a los anbus, mientras pegaba sus pies al techo para luego arquear su espalda para atrás y extendía sus dos brazos a los cuales les habían crecidos las manos dándole un tamaño sorprendente. En cuanto golpeo a las anbus de los costados los dos quedaron estampados contra la pared cayendo inconscientes.

Todos en la habitación estaban sorprendidos al ver el poder del rubio, ya sabían que él había sido el que derroto a madara uchiha pero lo que estaba haciendo como pegarse a las paredes extender sus brazos de esa forma y dejar casi muertos a dos anbus era sorprendente.

El anbu que todavía estaba consiente empezó a lanzar kunais de forma desesperada al rubio que estaba en el techo quien se movía con agilidad por el techo. Al momento de estar lo suficientemente cerca del soldado de Danzou salto del techo intentando acabar con el anbu con sus garras-"concéntrate y podrás darle forma a tu mano"-sugirió una vos en su cabeza, el no se opuso así que rápidamente se concentro y vio, junto con los presentes como su mano tomaba forma de la punta de un kunai gigante. Estuvo a escasos centímetros de partir al anbu a la mitad de no ser porque uso un jutsu de sustitución para aparecer detrás del oji blanco e intentar atacarlo-"¡detrás de ti!"-grito la misma voz en su cabeza, lo siguiente que hiso al rubio sorprendió al anbu al ver como daba piruetas para atrás esquivando su ataque sin siquiera haberse dado vuelta, pero lo que no pudo notar es que mientras naruto estaba en el aire su mano empezó a tomar forma de un tentáculo lanzándolo contra el anbu que se pego en su espalda. En cuanto hizo contacto, se pego bien al piso con sus pies y empezó a revolear al anbu hasta soltarlo contra la ventana haciendo que esta se rompa mientras que el anbu caí por la ventana del 4 piso del hospital, que para su suerte naruto logro agarrarlo de la espalda con el látigo que sale del centro de su mano.

El soldado sentía que el rubio le había perdonado la vida, pero se equivoco al ver cómo era soltado bruscamente por el rubio, mientras este saltaba de la ventana y se lanzaba hacia él, para golpear con su codo el estomago del soldado obligándolo a escupir sangre por la boca y caía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!-rio maniáticamente el uzumaki mientras lanzaba la red de su mano hacia la ventana rota, tirando de la red se elevo hacia la ventana para ver a una horrorizada tsunade y a los 3 concejales muertos del miedo y curiosa mente los dos hombres tenían los pantalones mojados.

En cuanto naruto entro al cuarto su boca empezó a abrirse de una forma anatómicamente imposible. Su boca siguió retrocediendo hasta que la cabeza del rubio se empezó a ver y se detuvo al llegar al cuello

- supongo que ahora vieron que no podrán quitármelo-dijo con un tono frio, mientras que en su interior una pelirroja tenía los ojos como corazones gritaba cosas sobre su sexy novio violento-a por cierto yo que ustedes los llevaría rápido a urgencias no queremos que se pierdan 3 vidas anbus verdad-dijo el oji azul caminando hacia la hokage, mientras el traje empezaba a cambiar de forma tomando la forma de ropa, la ropa era totalmente diferente a la que solía usar, era totalmente negra y ajustada al cuerpo del rubio, ocasionando que cierta zorra pelirroja empezara a tener pensamientos nada santos mientras le salía sangre por la nariz.

- tsunade-sama necesito que reúna a todo el equipo de mi generación en su oficina junto con sus senseis y el resto del consejo a las 3, quiero que todos mis compañeros sepan de la existencia de este traje para que no haya sorpresas en caso de que vayamos de misión, a por cierto el que hacia esas maniobras no era el traje, ese era yo-finalizo el hijo del yondaime mientras se retiraba de la oficina dejando a una sorprendida y pensativa tsunade quien no dejaba de preguntarse ¿qué es lo que esa cosa le había hecho a su hijo?.

Con naruto este caminaba hacia su apartamento en silencio, camino durante un rato hasta que llego a la puerta de su casa, en cuanto entro cerró la puerta con llave y coloco sellos para que no se escuchara ningún ruido fuera de esa habitación.

- muy bien explícame exactamente ¿Qué ere y quién eres?-dijo el rubio, mientras que de su espalda empezaba a formarse una cabeza que se extendía, de este montículo del traje se podían ver unos ojos blancos que a la vez eran de una forma rara y una sonrisa siniestra con sus colmillos. fuera , de la parte donde terminaba su cuello y empezaba la espalda del rubio salieron dos brazos, que lo siguiente que hiso sorprendió tanto al rubio, como a su bijuu interior, esa cosa estaba abrazando por atrás al rubio mientras decía.

¿?: Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, GRACIAS, no sabes cuánto te agradezco el que me hayas sacado de es cueva-decía agradecido confundiendo a naruto-no sé cómo agradecértelo.

- espera, espera, espera primero contéstame mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?-pregunto naruto mientras se colocaba frente a un espejo para poder ver a lo que salía de su espalda.

¿?: Ooohh si donde están mis modales, bueno soy el simbionte que estaba en la caja y me llamo…eh…me llamo-el simbionte se quedo callado al darse cuenta de que no tenia nombre.

- no tienes nombre verdad – adivino el rubio mientras lo veía con una gota en la cabeza.

- eeehh, si tienes razón, jamás me pusieron nombre, es que no pensé que me lo preguntarían alguna vez jajaja-dijo mientras se empezaba a reír de sí mismo.

- y que te parece si te llamo…zetai (organismo viviente)- sugirió el contenedor del Kyuubi.

- zetai… si seguro, de ahora en adelante me llamare zetai- dijo mientras miraba hacia la nada con estrellitas en los ojos.

- bueno zetai, ahora contéstame ¿quién o que eres? –pregunto naruto mientras empezaba a perder la paciencia con su compañero.

- bueno veras todo comenzó hace varios años- y así durante los siguientes minutos le estuvo contando al oji azul su origen, luego de eso el rubio empezó a contarle sobre su estado de contenedor y su triste historia en la villa de konoha, en cuanto termino el simbionte estaba eufórico de lo mal que podía llegar a tratar a un niño una villa llena de ignorantes. Luego de calmar a su traje este le ofreció ayudarlo con su problema de sacar a su bijuu sin que este se muriera.

. pero ¿cómo es que sabes eso?- pregunto naruto curioso de que sepa algo que no le había contado.

- eso es simple, como simbionte no solo tengo la habilidad de aumentar el poder de mi compañero si no que también puedo ver la mente de él, eso incluye ver sus recuerdos, saber qué es lo que piensa, también poder comunicarme con Kyuubi-sama-respondió sorprendiendo al rubio y a la pelirroja.

- genial, tendré alguien con quien hablar cuando Naru-kun este ocupado y pronto saldré de aquí-dijo feliz la pelirroja mientras daba saltos de felicidad.

- bien seguiremos hablando luego ya es tarde, recuerden que tenemos que ir a la oficina de la hokage, pero antes una pregunta zetai-menciono el rubio.

- ¿que necesita naruto-sempai?-pregunto el organismo viviente con su mano izquierda sobre su frente en posición militar sacándole unas gotas enormes al jinchuriki y a la bijuu por su actitud un tanto infantil.

- podre usar el traje cuando quiera verdad-pregunto curioso.

- si, solo necesita ordenarlo y yo actuare de inmediato-contesto la criatura negra

- de acuerdo vámonos antes de que tsunade y los demás se enojen-finalizo el rubio saliendo por la ventana subiendo al techo con su nueva agilidad-bien veamos como aumenta esto mi velocidad-dijo mientras el traje empezaba a extenderse nuevamente por su cuerpo solo que esta vez mucho más rápido.

Naruto tan pronto había comenzado a correr ya había avanzado mucho del recorrido de su apartamento a lo de la hokage, estaba impresionado, nunca había sido tan rápido pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que se acercaba a la mansión hokage, así que decidió ocultarse en las sombras aprovechando el color de su traje para que nadie lo viera y se asustara-"recuerda que puedes pegarte a los muros podrías llegar más rápido a la oficina de la vieja"-le sugirió su traje hablando a través de su mente.

"sabes me caes bastante bien para haberte conocido apenas hace unas horas"-pensó el rubio ya que le gustaba el estilo de la criatura mientras este empezaba a trepar el muro, se sentía increíble no había necesidad de usar chakra en ninguna parte de su cuerpo solo tenía que colocar su mano o el pie y listo ya estaba pegado. Cuando al fin encontró una ventana por la que no hubiera nadie la abrió con sumo cuidado para que nadie lo escuchara mientras el traje se retiraba a su espalda. Camino unos minutos por el pasillo hasta que encontró la puerta de la sala de reuniones de los consejos, iba a abrirla hasta que tubo la brillante idea de querer sorprender a todos en esa sala así que se puso nuevamente su traje y usando unos de sus jutsus especiales de su padre logro transportarse a la parte oscura de la sala sin que nadie lo viera y con ayuda de Kyuubi desvanecer su chakra para que nadie lo sintiera, se pego a la pared hasta llegar al techo-"increíble, aquí se encuentran los líderes de los clanes, mis compañeros, sus senseis, incluso el teme, y el ero-sennin y ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí todo gracias a ti zetai, no sabes cuánto te adoro"-pensó extremadamente feliz –"solo cumplo mi deber como simbionte"-le respondió el traje mientras que con las personas que se encontraban en el salón empezaban a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –pregunto un impaciente inuzuka.

- yo los llame aquí, es un anuncio muy importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana- contesto la hokage mientras entraba y se acomodaba.

- y que sucede tsunade-sama que no podía esperar hasta mañana-pregunto la especialista en genjutsus.

- es sobre naruto-dijo solamente la hokage, pero eso basto paraqué todos sus compañeros se alarmaran, a excepción de sasuke que ya tenía una idea de lo que se trataba.

-¡algo le sucedió a la llama de la juventud de naruto-kun!-grito lee con su típica posición rara y sus ojos en llamas.

-"¿siempre es así?-pregunto zetai en la mente del rubio.

-"más o menos"-respondieron kyuubi y naruto al unisolo.

- creo que es algo que el mismo debería contarles, ¿estás aquí, verdad naruto? No puedo sentir tu chakra, pero sé que no te perderías la reunión que tú pediste-dijo tsunade, para luego escucharse unas risas un poco tétricas.

- vaya, vaya, tsunade-sama parece que me conoces muy bien eh-dijo mientras salía de la oscuridad con ropa negra y aun pegado a la pared como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sorprendiendo a muchos que no sentían que estuviera usado chakra y por la vestimenta totalmente negra del rubio- bueno son unos cuantos puntos lo que quie…-pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por una voz chillona.

- habla de una vez naruto-baka-grito la haruno para luego ser callada por el rubio el cual le había lanzado un fragmento de su red simbiótica, sorprendiendo a muchos de los presentes en especial cierto peliblanco, al ver el brazo del negro von rayas blancas y como se retiraba de su brazo en pocos segundos.

- como decía quiero tratar varios puntos, y este es uno, sasuke-teme por qué no me ayudas a contar la historia yo lo hice la ultima vez-dijo el rubio tratando de sacarle una mueca de molestia al pelinegro.

- aggh, está bien- dijo resignado el portador del sharingan.

Luego de contar la historia de cómo encontraron el líquido negro y que naruto contara como se le pego al cuerpo fue interrumpido por alguien a quien consideraba como a su hermano menor.

- oye, naruto one-san ¿podrías mostrarnos como te con el traje? – pregunto entusiasmado.

- por supuesto-contesto para luego hacer que su ropa se transforme en el traje negro y se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

- wow, es genial y de donde salió-pregunto curioso.

- eso es algo que zetai tendría que contarles-dijo con su tétrica voz el oji azul mientras que de su espalda salía la criatura antes mencionada haciendo que a todos se les cayera la mandíbula al piso.

- yo soy zetai, un simbionte, fui creado por orochimaru cuando intentaba hacer sus experimentos de la inmortalidad, mi función era ser un traje que lo ayudara a curarse más rápido y ser más poderoso, que evitara que envejeciera , pero kabuto vio que yo había desarrollado conciencia inteligente y que podía controlar su cuerpo, así que me encerraron en esa cueva hasta que encontraran la forma de que fuera un arma viva y sin mente, pero con el tiempo se olvidaron de mí y me dejaron encerrado hasta que naruto llego y me saco de ese lugar-finalizo el symbionte para apoyar su cabeza sobre la del rubio.

- pero si es un arma debería estar en manos del consejo no con un niño que solo juega con el-se quejo el anciano tratando de hacer que le quitaran el traje al oji blanco.

- en realidad no pueden quitárselo, como es un symbionte no puede vivir una vez que se haya pegado a otro ser viviente en cualquier caso de que se separara, ambos morirían en cuestión de pocas horas-defendió el padre de shikamaru, a él nunca le había agrado el consejo.

- vaya, parece que alguien si hiso la tarea en la escuela-dijo burlón el traje.

- bueno si eso es todo- dijo la hokage pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por cierto autor de libros.

- espera tsunade, naruto dentro de dos mes hare un viaje donde tendré que pasar por lo de unas persona que pueden ayudarte formas de controlar a tu traje, y tardaríamos 4 años así que ¿te gustaría venir con migo?-dijo el sabio pervertido.

- seguro sería divertido, y tú qué me dices zetai ¿te gustaría conocer el mundo y pelear contra oponentes muy fuerte?-le pregunto naruto a su compañero sin la máscara de su traje.

- no tienes que preguntármelo dos veces acepto-dijo entusiasmado el simbionte.

-aunque tendré que pensarlo un poco antes de acuerdo-dijo naruto, hasta que oyó un grito horrible.

- nooooo, naruto no puedes abandonarme durante 4 años, se supone que tu eres mío y no me importa que la zorra de tu novia...-no pudo terminar ya que fue agarrado del cuello por el brazo estirado de un naruto ya de nuevo von su máscara y su compañero se ocultaba en su espalda.

- ¡te dije que no volvieras a llamarla así AGHAGHAGHAGH!-grito muy molesto el poseedor del symbionte mientras elevaba a la hyuga bocona y la estrellaba contra el piso y la lanzaba contra la pared.

De inmediato sakura, que ya se había quitado la parte del symbionte de su boca, fue a verificar que hinata estuviera bien.

Ambas podían ver desde donde estaban al rubio con su sonrisa tenebrosa y su lengua extremadamente que movía como si fuera la de una serpiente.

Hina-saku: ¿Quién eres?-preguntaron temerosas al no poder reconocer al rubio.

Tenían razón, el quería iniciar una nueva vida con el Kyuubi y zetai así que necesitaba un apodo, otro nombre, uno para cuando lo nombren la gente se asustara, uno para cuando él y zetai trabajaran juntos, para cuando sean uno, serian el veneno de la junta injusta, corrupta y malvada.

- venom…somos…venom-dijo mientras salía por la ventana dejando a muchos sorprendidos y a las vez asustados por la actitud del rubio.

Próximo cap.: la liberación de Kyuubi.

- míranos a los ojos-ordeno mientras de su rostro salían partes del symbionte para cubrir los ojos de la otra persona-siente el dolor de las personas que as lastimado.

-¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-grito de dolor.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPITULO 3:_** **_la liberación de Kyuubi_**.

Habían pasado 1 semana desde el incidente en la oficina de tsunade, Naruto se dirigía al bosque de la muerte el entrenaba hai con su compañero y con su novia para poder controlar mejor sus nuevos poderes, el charlaba animadamente con Kyuubi en su mente junto con zetai mientras que este estaba apoyado en la cabeza del rubio divirtiéndose. Para él era lo mejor tener personas con quienes charlar después de estar encerrado tanto tiempo en una caja.

No había ni pasado ni una hora en la que el rubio había llegado al centro del bosque y todo a su alrededor ya estaba destruido.

- wow ha pasado una semana y todavía no me acostumbro a este poder y sus sorpresas-dijo emocionado el oji blanco, por seguir descubriendo nuevos trucos como el poder ver a zetai en su mente junto con Kyuubi.

- y seguro que encontraremos mas, bien naruto-sempai quería hablarte de algo, a ti y a kyuubi-sempai- dijo con un tono serio que no era muy común en la criatura.

- de acuerdo déjame recostarme y nos vemos donde siempre-dijo venom mientras trepaba un árbol, se recostaba en una rama y entraba en su mente.

En la mente del rubio se podía ver un enorme un enorme campo, con árboles, flores y en el medio una gran cabaña de dos pisos donde alado también había una especie de campo de lucha. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien lo abrasaba por la espalda.

¿?: Naruto-kun al fin vienes, hace mucho que no me visitas-dijo la voz de una mujer.

El rubio se dio vuelta y pudo ver a la reina de los bijuus. La agarro de la cintura oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo para luego besarla con cariño, esta no tardo en corresponderle el beso ella hubiera querido seguir así de no ser porque algo alguien, como quería que lo tratara el rubio, los interrumpió.

- oh que tierno, un humano y un demonio juntos, creo que voy a llorar de la emoción, aunque parece el inicio de un mal chiste- dijo con un tono burlón el simbionte quien tenía la apariencia de venom, una idea de cortesía del rubio para cuando estuvieran en la mente de este.

- bien zetai, nos citaste aquí solo para burlarte o tienes algo importante que decir-dijo molesto el oji azul por la inoportuna aparición de su compañero.

- si es sobre lo que dije el otro día, sobre poder sacar al Kyu-sempai de ti sin que tu murieras-dijo con un tono serio, haciendo que el rubio y la pelirroja pusieran toda su atención en el symbionte-creo que descubrí una forma-concluyo el traje viviente.

- enserio, lo dices enserio- dijo esperanzada la oji roja, pensando que por fin podría ser libre.

- si, verán el problema es que cuando a un jinchuriki se le quita su bijuu este muera porque su cerebro usa todo el chakra para mantener estable al cuerpo haciendo que se gaste y llegue a 0-explico el oji blanco.

- y cual dices que es tu solución-pregunto naruto.

- bueno, cuando nos unimos yo aumente tu poder 10 veces, eso incluye a tu chakra y tu produces 10 veces más chakra de lo común, así que tienes suficiente chakra para sacar a Kyu-sempai de tu cuerpo y a la vez sobrevivir-concluyo el nuevo compañero del oji azul.

La expresión de la pareja no podía ser descrita tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, naruto estaba más que emocionado al fin podría ser feliz, tener una buena vida, tener una familia. Hasta que vio que Kyuubi tenía una mueca triste.

- kyu-chan que sucede-pregunto preocupado el rubio.

- no es nada Naruto-kun es solo que, recuerda que yo soy un demonio, en cuanto salga todos sentirán mi presencia y se empezaran a hacer preguntas y…y tengo miedo de que te hagan algo por mi culpa, como antes-contesto la bijuu mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían y abrasada al rubio.

- pensé que podría pasar, así que se me ocurrió una idea. Mientras tú te liberas, naruto tendrá que usar tu chakra para que este se transfiera, en resumen naruto seguirá teniendo tu chakra y tu lo conservaras el tuyo pero nadie notara que es demoniaco-explico el traje viviente.

- genial lo aremos en unos días, siento que un anbu se acerca-dijo el rubio volviendo a la realidad.

Al momento en el que bajo del árbol el anbu se le acerco.

- uzumaki naruto la hokage lo a…-dijo el anbu pero fue interrumpido por el uzumaki.

- venom…somos venom, mientras lleve puesto este traje seremos uno y seremos venom, ahora dinos que necesitas-interrumpió venom con un tono molesto.

- bien, venom, la hokage ha solicitado su presencia de inmediato-concluyo el agente desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

. Bien vámonos-dijo venom.

En cuestión de minutos el ya había llegado al pasillo de la torre de a hokage. Por primera vez en toda su vida el rubio, toco la puerta antes de entrar-"adelante"-escucho el rubio para luego pasar.

Cuando entro pudo ver que estaban tsunade, los 3 consejeros ancianos, y los lideres de clanes.

- a naruto, al fin llegaste necesito hablar contigo de algo-dijo la hokage mientras invitaba al el rubio a sentarse.

- ¿que necesita tsunade-sama?-pregunto serio el ultimo namikase.

Tsunade iba contestar la pregunta pero fue interrumpida.

- como sabrás eres el ultimo del clan namikase y uzumaki dos clanes muy importante pa…- no pudo continuar ya que irónicamente fue interrumpido por el oji azul.

- eso me recuerda, donde esta mi herencia y no lo nieguen, quiero el dinero, los pergaminos, la casa, todo lo que mis padres me hayan dejado-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los consejeros" quien le conto que tiene herencia" era lo que se preguntaban los ancianos.

- de acuerdo naruto todo se te será entregado luego de esta reunión, pero deja terminar a homura-dijo feliz tsunade de que naruto por fin pueda tener lo que es suyo por derecho, pero su sonrisa desapareció al recordar el porqué estaban allí volviendo a poner una cara seria.

- bien como decía, estos dos clanes eran muy importantes para la aldea y como eres el último de ellos debes tener un hijo para que el linaje no desparezca, por eso están los líderes de los clanes aquí nos gustaría que tu esposa fuera una de sus hijas-dijo homura.

- me parece una idea excelente, yo Hiashi hyuga proponga a mi hija hinata hyuga-dijo el líder del clan pensando que con el chakra del rubio y el byakugan podrían convertirse en el clan más poderoso de konoha.

- yo Inoichi yamanaka propongo a mi hija ino yamanaka-dijo el líder del clan yamanaka, pero antes que pudieran continuar el rubio decidió hablar.

- lo siento pero con todo respeto rechazo sus ofertas de matrimonio y las que piensen en darme-dijo el oji azul ya bastante molesto de que pensaran así del futuro de niños que todavía no habían nacido, mientras que en su interior una pelirroja se aliviaba de que su pareja rechazara esas horribles propuestas con el obvio propósito de obtener más poder.

- y se puede saber la razón-pregunto con un disimulado enojado Hiashi al ver como sus planes de obtener poder se desvanecían.

- es porque yo ya tengo pareja-respondió naruto-digamos que iniciamos nuestra relación al final de la guerra y si piensan que pueden someterme a la poligamia no lo harán ya que ella es muy celosa jeje créanme-explico el rubio mientras que con lo ultimo su rostro cambio de uno serio a uno asustado recordando una vez en la que la pelirroja se encelo con él y no pudo dormir durante 4 días- de igual manera ella vendrá dentro de unos días así que no se preocupen-concluyo este.

- bien si no hay nada más de lo que hablar doy por terminada esta reunión naruto tu quédate para que pueda darte tu herencia y las llaves de tu nueva casa-concluyo la nieta del primer hokage. Mientras todos salían de la sala un oji perla furiosa pensaba en otra forma de obtener más poder.

Unos minutos después naruto se dirigía a su nueva casa en el barrio de los clanes mientras charlaba animadamente con su simbionte, la gente los veía pasar. Muchos lo miraban con miedo al ver lo que salía de su espalda, por otro lado algunos ya se habían acostumbrado a ver la criatura a tal punto que les parecía normal.

Al llegar a la casa tanto el rubio, como el simbionte se sorprendieron al ver la enorme casa que parecía tener 4 pisos y desde afuera se podía apreciar un enorme balcón.

- bien será mejor que entremos-dijo el rubio colocando sangre sobre el sello que estaba en la puerta, para luego entrar y ver que la casa estaba llena de polvo-parece que tendremos trabajo extra-se quejo el hijo del cuarto hokage. Naruto hiso varios clones de sombra para ayudarlo a limpiar-bien ustedes empiecen a limpiar la casa mientras yo voy al departamento a empacar todo-ordeno el rubio para ver a sus clones obedecerlo mientras empezaban a limpiar la casa y él se iba su antiguo departamento a empacar todas sus cosas. Aun que le pareciera raro extrañaría ese departamento. Cuando termino de ordenar sus cosas hiso unos clones para que lo ayudaran a llevar sus cosas. Al llegar a la casa de sus padres pudo ver que los clones habían hecho un gran trabajo ordenando las casas, pero recordando que eran clones suyos decidió revisar la casa de pies a cabeza.

Primero inicio por la sala vio dos sillones sin pelusas debajo de estos, una mesita en el centro y una chimenea.

Paso a la cocina totalmente limpia, platos en su lugar, la heladera estaba llena de comida en buen estado sin mordidas misteriosas.

Subió las escaleras, y mientras subía se puso a pensar que si sus clones no estaban por qué no recibió los recuerdos de sus otros yos. Cuando llego al pasillo del segundo piso encontró varios cuartos todos ordenados sin cosas bajo la cama, siguió su camino hasta el final del pasillo cerca de las escaleras donde pudo ver una gran puerta que al abrirla estaban todos sus clones mirando una foto de sus padres y al lado había una carta dirigida a él.

- desaparezcan- ordeno el rubio a los clones los cuales desaparecieron al instante. El rubio agarro la carta sobre la mesa y empezó a leerla.

Carta: naruto tal vez para este momento ya tienes 18 o estés enterado de quiénes son tus padres en cualquiera de los casos quiero que entiendas que no tuve otra opción con respecto al Kyuubi tú eras la única persona en la que podía confiar, tal vez me odies y entendería si lo hicieras, pero quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo te amamos con todo el corazón y que te dejamos esta casa cuídala bien.

Atentamente minato namikase yondaime 4° hokage.

Naruto estaba llorando de felicidad al leer la carta de su padre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito en la parte de atrás de la carta.

Pds. Tu madre dice que el Kyuubi es mujer, impresionante no.

. tu madre dice que no le des nietos antes de tiempo

Adiós.

El rubio, zetai y kyuubi tenían una gota enorme en la cabeza por las cosas que pensaban sus padres.

Rato después de ordenar todas sus cosas, el rubio decido hablar con zetai sobre su plan de sacar al Kyuubi.

Arreglaron que en la noche irían al bosque de la muerte, para liberar a Kyuubi. Media hora después de juntar los sellos de liberación, de leer el sello que uso su padre y empezar a usar el chakra rojo. Se dirigió hacia el bosque.

Naruto decidió usar el traje para aumentar su velocidad ya que no quería perder más tiempo.

En el camino el rubio se dio cuenta de algo al ver sus manos blancas, estaban un poco rojo se podía ver como el rojo fluía como si estuviera vivo, pero decidió no darle importancia porque recordó que estaba usando el chakra del Kyuubi para acumularlo para la liberación.

Al llegar coloco unos sellos alrededor suyo, y unas velas para tener luz. Paso 5 minutos acumulando más chakra de la zorra para asegurarse de que no sucediera ningún efecto secundario

- suficiente naruto-sempai, ahora libera el sello y prepárate para sentir un dolor inimaginable, pero no olvides que yo siempre estaré contigo en todo momento-dijo el traje en la mente de naruto para intentar calmarlo mientras este se ponía el traje.

Naruto libero el sello, de repente chakra rojo empezó a salir de su boca, y sus ojos tomando forma enfrente suyo y comenzó a sentir un dolor horrible como si su esqueleto tratara de salir.

- debo aguantar-dijo el uzumaki con dolor.

- aguanta un poco mas naruto-sempai, la mitad del chakra de Kyuubi-sempai ya casi se guarda en tu cuerpo y la otra sale-dijo a su compañero quien tenía una gran resistencia al dolor.

Naruto empezó a sentirse mejor, como si el dolor disminuyera. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio como el chakra empezaba a tomar forma física.

- listo naruto-sempai el chakra ya se guardo, ahora Kyuubi-sempai libérate de un golpe-ordeno el symbionte.

Kyuubi rompió el sello que la aprisionaba, liberándola saliendo del cuerpo de su ex –jinchuriki.

Naruto pudo sentir como el chakra dejaba de fluir, abrió sus ojos y vio la figura de una hermosa mujer pelirroja con una cola de caballo y traje bastante provocativo: era una muscula que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un pantalón de cuero que se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo con unas botas, y llevaba un collar que tenía una piedra roja como la sangre.

- Naruto-kun funciono, funciono-dijo llorando de felicidad, pero se preocupo al ver que el rubio se quitaba la máscara y respiraba con dificultad-¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada.

- si yo…-naruto no termino de responder porque se desmayo del cansancio.

La pelirroja corría a abrasarlo, vio que no respondía haciendo pensar a la pelirroja que naruto había muerto por su culpa convirtiendo sus lágrimas de felicidad en unas de tristeza.

- tranquila, no está muerto, solo está cansado, será mejor llevarlo a la casa para que ambos descansen-dijo zetai saliendo del pecho del rubio, calmando a la pareja de su compañero.

Kyuubi cargo a naruto hasta la casa, tuvo que entrar por la ventana ya que no tenia llave de la casa. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del rubio que era anteriormente de sus padres, dejo al rubio sobre la cama y se acomodo sobre el conciliando el sueño junto a la persona que siempre había querido conocer.

A la mañana siguiente naruto despertó sintiéndose cansado recordando lo sucedido el día anterior, intento levantarse pero sintió que algo ejercía peso sobre el giro su cabeza para la izquierda y vio a la pelirroja acostada sobre él durmiendo plácidamente. Naruto se impresiono al ver a la pelirroja pensó que era un sueño, pero no eso era real, por fin había liberado a su novia de su prisión. Naruto intento levantarse pero el fuerte agarre de la pelirroja que se aferraba a él como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Aunque a naruto le hubiera gustado quedarse allí con ella tenía que levantarse, así que levanto el brazo con extremo cuidado como si de porcelana se tratara. Cuando logro quedarse sentado en el borde de la cama se levanto de golpe, haciendo que los resortes rechinaran con fuerza despertando a la pelirroja.

- lo siento no te quería despertar- dijo el oji azul mirándola con ternura.

- descuida, no importa y ¿Cómo dormiste, te encuentras mejor?-pregunto un preocupada reina de los bijuus mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al rubio.

- si ya estoy mejor un poco cansado, pero…- no pudo continuar ya que fue callado por los labios de la ojirroja, naruto no tardo en corresponderle el beso.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron sonrojados ninguno hablaba hasta que el rubio hablo.

- será mejor que hablemos con la hokage para informarle tu llegada y que te quedaras en la aldea-dijo el oji azul.

Luego de desayunar la comida preparada por la oji roja para que naruto dejara de comer tanto ramen, se dirigieron hacia la torre de la hokage.

Mientras caminaba charlaban animadamente sobre como continuar sus vidas juntos con un entrometido zetai que estaba apoyado sobre la cabeza del rubio el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a el peso que ejercías la cabeza de su compañero en la suya o el dolor de cargarlo en la espalda. También en el camino veían como la gente los miraba.

Por una parte las mujeres miraban a la pelirroja con celos al tener a un hombre como naruto.

Por otro lado los hombres miraban con envidia al rubio por estar acompañado de una mujer con un buen cuerpo.

La pareja caminaba feliz hasta que un ninja con olor a alcohol se les acerco.

- oye nena, porque no dejas a este niño y nos dirigimos a un hotel-dijo mientras empujaba a naruto haciendo que este se enfureciera.

- será mejor que me sueltes-dijo Kyuubi con un tono despreocupado y presumido.

- ¿o que aras?-pregunto el ebrio sin saber lo que le esperaba.

- oye amigo-dijo una voz gruesa y atemorizante, haciendo que el ninja se diera vuelta y se asustara al ver la cara de venom. Antes de que este pudiera escapar lo agarro con sus brazos extensibles y lo estrello contra una pared dejándolo pegado a esta con una mano gigante que él había hecho, "como cuando gaara hiso lo mismo con sakura" pensó venom mientras se fue acercando al hombre al que no se le podía describir el miedo que tenia. Cuando venom estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo agarro acercándolo a su rostro.

- mírame a los ojos-ordeno mientras de su rostro salían partes del simbionte para cubrir los ojos de la otra persona-siente el dolor de las personas que as lastimado.

-¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-grito de dolor.

Venom se quedo 2 minutos ahí luego quito la mano gigante haciendo que volviera a él dejando caer al ninja que aun gritaba de dolor y quitaba los pedazos de simbionte de sus ojos.

Venom se alejo del hombre tirado en el suelo dirigiéndose mientras el traje se retiraba y a su pareja que la esperaba.

Se fueron nuevamente a la torre de la hokage sin ver que al ninja se metió por un callejón

Ninja: tenía razón es muy temperamental-dijo el ninja a alguien que salía de las sombras.

¿?: ¿Conseguiste la muestra?-pregunto con un tono impaciente.

- si acá esta-dijo mientras le entregaba el frasco con una muestra del symbionte.

El hombre agarro la muestra y la guardo entre sus ropas.

¿: De acuerdo aquí está tu dinero ahora recuerda que esta conversación jamás existió-dijo mientras desaparecía en las sombras y el ninja en una nube de humo .

Ya en la torre de la hokage las mujeres no le despegaban la vista a naruto, así que Kyuubi se agarro del brazo del rubio para su sonrojo, al llegar a la puerta de la oficina podían oír gritos de adentro. Cuando los gritos cesaron la puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando a una molesta hinata, que al ver a la mujer de cabello rojo se molesto por cómo estaba agarrada del brazo. Ella iba a protestar pero pudo sentir como una mirada asesina la fulminaba, era la de naruto la cual decía "si dices algo, no respondo de mi" pensó mientras veía algunos pedazos del traje elevarse por su cuello. Hinata se alejo con mucho esfuerzo.

- a naruto pasa, ¿quién es ella?-pregunto curiosa al ver como una mujer por completo desconocida y vestida de forma sugerente que estaba enganchada al brazo del oji azul.

- ella es quien dé le había hablado tsunade-sama, ella es mi novia-dijo el rubio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tsunade estaba sorprendida de que naruto tuviera una novia que no fuera sakura.

- así que tu eres de quien nos hablo y dime ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto sin dejar de ver a la pelirroja.

Kyuubi se puso nerviosa no había pensado en lo que le iba a decir sobre su nombre.

- se llama kurama, nos conocimos durante de la guerra como ya le había dicho-contesto el rubio por la pelirroja ya que si decía que era el Kyuubi la hokage probablemente se aterrorizaría al saber que el demonio más poderoso estaba libre y en su oficina-me gustaría que kurama se uniera a la aldea, no tiene lugar donde vivir y pensé que podría quedarse aquí, ¿es posible?-pregunto con mucha seguridad ya que conocía bien a tsunade.

- si no creo que allá problema alguno y ya que estas aquí naruto necesito decirte algo-dijo tsunade poniéndose seria.

- ¿Qué necesita tsunade-sama?-pregunto naruto dejando a una tsunade callada, no se acostumbraba a que le quitara su oba-chan

- veras, ahora que tienes ese traje se decidió que te enviaremos a misiones especiales, las harás solo y se te pagara lo que a un jounnin, será algo así como misiones privadas ¿te guasta la idea?-pregunto muy segura porque conocía la respuesta.

- seguro, pero con una condición-dijo serio al oji azul

- y ¿cuál es?-

- quiero que kura-chan me acompañe en cada misión que haga-dijo agarrando la mano de kurama-ella es la mujer más fuerte que conozco, más fuerte que usted incluso más fuerte que los 5 kages juntos. Así que si ella viene are las misiones sin quejas, pero si no, bueno ya veremos-dijo serio y dejando escapar un poco de su chakra junto con kurama, asustando lo suficiente a la rubia para convencerla.

- bien ella te acompañara, pero pasando a otro tema, tenemos que hablar de otras 2 cosas-dijo la hokage tratando de no demostrar su miedo a la novia del que consideraba su hijo.

- y de que quiere hablar-pregunto el rubio de la forma más despreocupada del mundo agarrando a su pareja por la cintura, la cual no se opuso, para acercarla a él.

- bien comencemos con el tema de Hiashi-dijo casi escupiendo el nombre y preocupando a la pareja ya que conocían al viejo y no podía ser nada bueno-hoy tuvimos una reunión. Está molesto por tu rechazo hacia su hija y el ataque que le hiciste la reunión del otro día, dijo que el traje te está controlando y que eres un peligro para la aldea. Convencí al consejo de que no te echaran por lo que has hecho por todos, pero Hiashi quiere hablar contigo -dijo preocupada de lo que podía llegar a hacer el líder del clan hyuga.

- descuide tsunade-sama el no me asusta y de que era la otra cosa ¿Qué quieres hablar?-pregunto un poco impaciente.

- tal vez sea algo repentino, pero hoy tendrán una misión, consiste e ir a la aldea del rayo a hacer un tratado de paz, sé que es algo sencillo y que no te gustan este tipo de misiones pero el raikage insistió en que fueras tu. Además esa zona está llena de mercenarios desde que la guerra termino y como los demás están de misión tú, ahora kurama y otros son los únicos que quedan y servirá para ver las habilidades de kurama-san-dijo tratando de hacer comprender al rubio. El odiaba las misiones sencillas, mas cuando se trataban de paz pero, la idea de que haya mercenarios en el área emociono al rubio, a la pelirroja y al simbionte.

- de acuerdo tsunade-sama haremos la misión, ¿Quién vendrá para ver a kura-chan?-pregunto con un tono de molestia.

- ahora veré quien está disponible, a por cierto kurama ten la necesitara para que no allá problemas, bien vayan a la salida en 5m pueden retirarse-dijo dándole una banda de la aldea, esta se lo coloca en el brazo mientras salían de la oficina de la oji marrón.

Caminaron abrasados a la casa sin decir nada, hasta que entraron y la oji roja decidió romper el silencio.

- así que kurama he?-pregunto mirando al rubio con los brazos cruzados.

- fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento, no me gusta guardarle secretos a tsunade, en especial cuando se trata de su futura yerna, no piensas igual ky-uu-chan- dijo seductoramente acercándose a kyuubi y tomándola de la cintura.

- enserio quieres repetir lo de la otra noche antes de la guerra-dijo de la misma manera, pero fue callada por un beso del rubio, mientras este la elevaba y la llevaba a su cuarto.

Próximo cap.: la nueva forma de venom.

¿?: Juro que vamos a matarte-dijo de una forma atemorizante mientras una cola salía.


	4. Chapter 4

******_CAPITULO 4:_** **_la nueva forma de venom._**

En el cuarto se veía a una mujer pelirroja encima del rubio mientras se besaban.

- kyu-chan aunque me guste estar contigo tenemos una misión que hacer recuerdas-dijo despegándose de su pareja con mucha esfuerzo.

- de acuerdo pero cuando volvamos, no te escaparas Na-ru-to-kun-dijo la zorra de una forma muy seductora al odio del rubio.

5 minutos después ya estaban en la entrada de la aldea y allí se encontraban se encontraban tsunade y a shizune esperándolos.

- vaya, al fin llegaron, bueno shizune los acompañaras, ella hará el tratado con el raikage y evaluara a kurama-san-dijo despidiendo a los dos ninjas y a la acompañante del rubio.

Al llegar la noche.

- bien nos detendremos aquí seguiremos en la mañana, naruto-onechan tu ve a buscar leña para el fuego, kurama tu ayúdame con las tiendas-dijo, con una sonrisa en su cara. Porque el que le pidiera a naruto que fuera a buscar leña.

- y dime kurama-san ¿desde cuándo sales con naruto-onechan?-pregunto, sacando las cosas de su mochila.

- desde que termino la guerra, nos empezamos e frecuentar cuando término y las aldeas tenían que arreglar algunos asuntos. Al principio me negué a aceptarlo, porque era muy orgullosa, pero fui conociendo a naruto, y no me pude negar pero bueno el resto es historia-contesto con una sonrisa, recordando como paso realmente.

- ya veo, bueno cuídalo bien se nota que te quiere y tu igual "veo que sus sentimientos hacia el son reales, espero que naruto pueda ser feliz mas con todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir"-pensó shizune viendo a la pelirroja ya terminando de armar una carpa grande para dos persona.

- y dime ¿sabes lo de del…?-no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por la oji roja.

- lo del traje, claro, fui la primera persona a la que se lo dijo antes de la reunión, me pareció un poco extraño, pero zetai parece ser un buen compañero-dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra por la información que sabía.

- chicas ya regrese-dijo naruto con la leña para armar el fuego.

- genial tengo hambre – dijo zetai apareciendo en su espalda y apoyándose en su cabeza.

- no sabía que comías-dijo la pelirroja acercándose al rubio.

- yo si como, pero veo que tu no lo necesitas ¿verdad, gordita?-dijo el simbionte, le encantaba hacer enfurecer a la pelirroja.

- creo que no deberías haberle dicho eso-dijo el oji azul sabiendo lo que seguía.

- o por favor que es lo qu…- no pudo continuar al sentir como unas manos lo agarraban del cuello y empezaban a hacer presión contra este.

- ¡NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR GORDA, MONSTRUO DE LODO GANAPAN!- grito estrangulando al traje de naruto, quien junto con shizune los veían con una gota, a excepción que no solo tenía una gota en la cabeza sino también un enorme sonrojo en su rostro. Porque para que kurama pudiera estrangular al simbionte tuvo que sujetarse con sus piernas a la cintura de naruto y para acercarse presiono su pecho contra el rostro del rubio sin darse cuenta.

10 minutos después de que kurama se calmara, y zetai se escondiera en el cuerpo de naruto, empezaron a comer el estofado preparada por la pelirroja.

-" hay tengo mucha hambre"-dijo en la mente de naruto.

- "deja de quejarte, si no hubieras insultado a kyu-chan, ahora podrías estar comiendo"-respondió el rubio.

- "mira si te pones el traje hasta el pecho no te molestare mas"-dijo el traje desesperado.

Naruto dejo su plato en el suelo y le hiso caso haciendo que el traje so cubriera hasta el pecho, lo siguiente que vieron fue como del torso se empezaba a abrir una boca sorprendiendo y asustando a todos.

Narushizukura: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ha-gritaron de horror al ver como del torso del rubio.

- cálmense me iré en un momento solo quiero algo de comer-dijo el traje tratando de calmarlos.

- denle algo de comer, para que se vaya, esto me está asustando-dijo mientras agarraba el estofado y lo colocaba en lo que creían que era boca y esta desaparecía.

- zetai no vuelvas a hacer eso- ordeno la zorra al traje del rubio-Naruto-kun ¿por qué no comes?-pregunto al ver que naruto no se movía.

- con esto que acaba de hacer, perdí el apetito-dijo en posición fetal apoyado en un árbol, haciendo círculos con el dedo.

- bien, mejor vamos a dormir-dijo la pelirroja acercándose al rubio y arrastrándolo hasta su carpa para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

- de acuerdo, nos vemos en la mañana-dijo una pelinegra perturbada.

A la mañana siguiente los 3 ninjas nuevamente se dirigían a la aldea del rayo con rapidez. Pasaron 5 horas y llegaron al área cercana de la aldea que tenia a los mercenarios de la guerra, obviamente no se veían pero naruto, shizune y zetai podían sentir su chakra, y kyuubi su horrible olor.

-"naruto-sempai siento como 4 personas se acercan"-dijo zetai en la mente del rubio.

- "si yo también lo siento, prepárate para que seamos venom, haber si ellos nos dan un poco de pelea"-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro.

Mientras caminaban sintieron como las se les acercaban por atrás e impacientemente lanzaban kunais contra el uzumaki.

-"naruto-sempai atrás"-advirtió a su compañero haciendo que este saltara hacia atrás transformándose en venom, quien se dio vuelta, lanzando de la palma de su mano derecha su red para atrapar a uno de los mercenarios, atrayéndolo hacia él mientras transformaba su otra mano en una cuchilla y se la clavaba en el pecho al hombre matándolo sin piedad.

-¿quién sigue? Ahahaahahaa-dijo amenazante al oji blanco moviendo su lengua de un lado a otro asustando a los 3 hombres restantes.

Pero por alguna razón, uno de los mercenarios, uno con grandes músculos y calvo, se dirigía a atacar a venom. Los otros dos no se quedaron atrás y atacaron a kyuubi y a shizune.

El mercenario grandulón parecía molesto ya que venom solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques del calvo con facilidad. El mercenario se detuvo un momento mirando a venom quien no tenía una gota de sudor.

-tú eres naruto namikase ¿verdad?-pregunto viendo al oji blanco.

-así es, pero mientras tenga puesto este traje y sea uno con el simbionte, seremos venom, continua-dijo venom.

-eres igual a tu padre, arrogante, presumido, no era un verdadero ninja-dijo el calvo tratando de provocar al oji blanco para que haga una estupidez, pero el que estaba cometiendo un error era él.

Kyuubi estaba golpeando a su contrincante ya derrotado cuando sintió un extraño chakra, era como el de ella pero este provenía de otra persona. Soltó a su ya inconsciente oponente para dirigir su mirada hacia venom quien tenía una clara expresión de enfado.

-"que extraño se siente como el mío pero más desquiciado y loco"-pensó preocupada y sorprendida la zorra, y se sorprendió aun mas al ver como pequeñas manchas de chakra rojo se movía por las partes blancas del compañero del simbionte.

-¡no digas nada sobre nuestro padre!-grito furiosa agarrando al calvo y lanzándola contra los arboles haciendo que algunos se rompan.

-si eres igual a él y la pelirroja es igual a tu madre, una zorra que se cree lo mejor solo por pertenecer a un clan que no sirve-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Venom estaba furioso ni se dio cuenta que de que kyuubi, shizune y el ladrón consiente lo miraban aterrorizados.

Las partes blancas de venom empezaron a hacerse rojas y lo siguiente dejo aun mas sorprendidos a todos desde adentro del traje empezaba a salir la primera cola del kyuubi. Cuando la cola termino de formarse el traje empezó a cubrir la cola dándole a naruto una nueva apariencia.

Cuando termino la transformación solo se quedo parado viendo el suelo.

-¿naruto-kun estas bien?, naruto-pregunto la ojirroja preocupada y asustada-venom-este se dio vuelta hacia la pelirroja asustándola.

-no…no venom… jajá ahora somos otro….jajá mataremos destrozaremos a quien se interponga en nuestro camino…jajá… somos…CARNAGE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJ!-rio maniáticamente asustando a todos-y empezaremos por ti jajajaja-carnage se dirigió hacia el pelado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¡ayúdenme!-suplico pero vio que sus compañeros se habían ido. Nuevamente se dio vuelta para ver que carnage estaba a un cm de su cara, este lo agarro elevándolo en el aire.

-es hora de que pagues-dijo mientras lo sujetaba con su cola de su cuello y le clava sus garras en el vientre, este gritaba de dolor pero se detuvo al sentir como la criatura jalaba sus guarras en diferentes direcciones partiéndolo a la mitad-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja-rio maniáticamente

-naruto-dijeron asustadas las dos mujeres, viendo a la nueva personalidad del ex –jinchuriki, veían como carnage no paraba de reírse hasta que se detuvo cuando su partes rojas empezaron a hacerse blancas de nuevo y su cola empezaba a desaparecer

-no…todavía no…no quiero volver-dijo antes de caer al suelo y que el traje se retraiga convirtiéndose nuevamente en naruto.

-naruto!-grito kyuubi corriendo hacia el inconsciente rubio.

-debemos llevarlo al hospital, rápido-dijo shizune agarrando al rubio y se iba corriendo junto con kyuubi, hacia a la aldea del rayo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea fueron detenidas por dos ninjas, estas les explicaron que su compañero había sido herido y que necesitaba ir al hospital rápidamente.

Estos las dejaron entrar con la condición de que luego le dirían quienes son-

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que llego al hospital y la pelirroja no se había separado de el ni un momento, mientras shizune les explicaba a los ninjas que habían venido de konoha para ver al raikage. Los guardias al principio no le tomaron importancia pero en cuanto les dijeron que el que estaba allí era naruto uzumaki pidieron disculpas y se dirigieron a la torre del raikage para informarle de la llegada de los ninjas de konoha.

-¿cómo esta?-pregunto la pelinegra entrando en la habitación.

-bien, los doctores dicen que se encuentran bien-dijo sin mucho ánimo la oji roja viendo dormir al poseedor del symbionte.

-y ¿Tu como estas?-pregunto preocupada viendo a la chica.

-mal, no sé que le paso o si volverá a pasar o que era esa cosa, porque de algo estoy segura ese no era venom, ni zetai, ni naruto, era una persona totalmente diferente-dijo con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro agarrando la mano de naruto.

-tranquila todo estará bien, ya conoces a naruto-onechan el siempre se cura de alguna forma-dijo tratando de calmar a la oji roja.

-en…eso…ti tienen…razón-escucharon una voz débil, era la de naruto-

-naruto-kun, me alegra que estés bien-dijo feliz la pelirroja abalanzándose contra el rubio, quien le devolvió el abrazo

-¿naruto-onechan que sucedió? Primero eras venom, pero después te salió una cola y te volviste loco-dijo shizune mirando al rubio.

-no lo sé, sentí que me volvía loco, como cuando usaba al chakra del kyuubi pero más loco y sangriento. Lo peor es que yo estaba consciente de lo que hacía, podía verlo, sentirlo pero no controlaba mi cuerpo-respondió recordando cómo había partido a la mitad al ladrón.

-yo puedo responder a esa pregunta-dijo zetai apareciendo en el hombro del rubio-cuando te enojas activas las colas del kyuubi y al estar usándome hiciste que me mezclara con él, dándonos una nueva forma – concluyo el simbionte con un tono serio que no era normal en el.

- bien arreglaremos eso luego, zetai escóndete el raikage se acerca-dijo kyuubi haciendo que zetai se ocultara de nuevo.

Al momento en el que zetai se oculto el raikage entro por la puerta junto con su hermano killer bee.

-naruto ¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunto el raikage viendo al rubio.

-no sucedió nada, bueno…si sucedió algo, pero es difícil explicarlo-dijo el rubio levantándose de la cama.

-vamos puedes decirme, de jinchuriki a jinchuriki-dijo killer bee con su típica pose.

-de acuerdo-naruto empezó a contar toda la historia desde que se fue de misión hasta que le dio el liquido negro a tsunade.

-¿y que era ese liquido negro?-pregunto killer bee.

-era un simbionte, pensaba cual era su uso para orochimaru, hasta que el consejo de la aldea llega reclamando que debían llevárselo, trate de detenerlos y en el proceso él se pego a mí. Me envolvió en un traje que me dio asombrosos poderes.

-naruto aunque me gustan las historias no sé si podre creer la…-no pudo seguir al ver como de la espalda del rubio salía una cabeza negra, con colmillos y ojos blancos.

-yo soy suficiente para que nos crean-pregunto zetai viendo al par de hermanos que tenían las bocas por el piso.

-zetai no era necesario que te revelaras así, puede ser peligroso-digo el oji azul viendo al symbionte apoyado en la cabeza del rubio.

- no podíamos arriesgarnos con convertirnos en venom con esa cosa libre, no era tu mente, ni la mía, ni la de kyuubi, no podemos arriesgarnos-dijo serio el traje.

-de que están hablando-pregunto confundido el raikage.

-yo puedo contestar eso-dijo una voz siniestra que las mujeres reconocieron enseguida, era la voz de la nueva forma de naruto, carnage

De la espalda de naruto empezó a salir otra cabeza más, pero esta era roja con líneas negras, con dientes negros y en la cara parecía tener una máscara negra.

-yo…soy…carnage…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- rio maniáticamente.

Próximo cap.: el sonido

-bien señor hyuga ¿Qué desea?-pregunto casi escupiendo el nombre.

-ah, naruto gracias por venir-dijo el líder de los hyuga.


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAPITULO 5: _****_el sonido_**

Todos estaban en silencio por la sorpresa de ver a otro como zetai, pero este parecía más malvado.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el simbionte negro.

-ya dije que soy carnage, cuando el rubio se enfureció una parte de ti se mezclo con el chakra del kyuubi creándome, soy todo lo que ustedes tratan de ocultar su lado obscuro y les agradezco el haberme liberado ahahahh-rio como loco después de la explicación.

-¿y qué es lo que buscas?-pregunto el oji azul.

-quiero tu cuerpo, no me gusta la idea de que me usen, así que hagamos esto usa todo el tiempo que quieras para entrenar para derrotarme incluso no interferiré cuando seas venom o te transformes en carnage, con una condición-dijo con una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto el uzumaki.

-que nos enfrentemos, y si gano me quedare con tu cuerpo, sino te cederé el control permanentemente-dijo el simbionte rojo.

-de acuerdo, es un trato-dijo naruto, viendo como carnage se ocultaba en su espalda.

-naruto acaso estás loco, porque haces un trato así-dijo shizune preocupada y enojada a naruto.

-descuida no me vencerá además de alguna manera confió en el-respondió despreocupado.

-espero que sepas lo que haces, si no tendremos un gran problema desde madara-dijo serio el raikage viendo al rubio.

-descuide raikage-sama, ya conoce a naruto, el siempre encuentra la forma de sorprendernos-dijo kyuubi abrazando al rubio por la espalda.

-a todo esto ¿tu quien eres? Respuestas nos debes-rimo el jinchuriki del hachibi antes de ser golpeado por su hermano mayor por sus rimas.

-bien luego arreglaremos eso, ahora hablemos sobre la alianza. Será mejor que se queden esta noche para que naruto descanse-dijo el rubio mientras salía con shizune y killer bee de la habitación, dejando al oji azul y a la oji roja solos.

-bien quiere sa…-no pudo continuar porque fue golpeado en la cara por la pelirroja.

-¡eres un idiota, como puedes aceptar un trato con el después de lo que hiso, además del estado en el que estas!-grito furiosa la demonio con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-no debes preocuparte por eso, lo derrotare junto con zetai-dijo acercándose a la sollozante pelirroja y abrasándola con fuerza haciendo que ocultara su rostro en el pecho de este.

-pero…que tal si…si pierdes…yo no podría soportarlo…no podría…no-dijo llorando en el pecho del rubio mientras este la acariciaba.

-debes confiar en mi ¿sí?-dijo pasando su dedo por la cara de la pelirroja para quitarle las lagrimas.

-de acurdo…confiare en ti-dijo la pelirroja dejando de llorar.

-bien, ahora vamos a pasear-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta solo para ser detenido por la mujer que estaba atrás suyo.

-ah no, nada de eso tú debes descansar, estas muy herido por usar a carnage aunque haya sido accidentalmente-regaño al rubio la oji roja arrastrándolo hacia la cama.

-pero no quiero descansar todo el día-respondió el rubio haciendo puchero ya en la cama.

-quien dice que vas a descansar na-ru-to-kun-dijo kyuubi con un tono muy seductor, colocándose encima de naruto, quitándose la cola de caballo haciendo que se pelo cayera hasta sus hombros.

Mientras que en la torre del kage de la aldea del rajo, este y shizune terminaban de firmar los acuerdos de la alianza. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron nuevamente al hospital para ver como se encontraba naruto.

-kurama-san ¿estás ahí?-pregunto shizune al llegar a la habitación del rubio.

Luego de unos minutos de no recibir respuesta la pelinegra se decidió por entrar a la habitación pero la puerta se abrió mostrando la cabeza de kyuubi quien seguía con el cabello suelto y despeinado.

-¿kurama-san está todo bien?-pregunto curiosa la pelinegra al ver que la pelirroja estaba agitada y con la respiración un poco acelerada.

-sí, sí, todo está bien-dijo nerviosa la pelirroja.

-y naruto-san ¿como esta?-pregunto el raikage.

-bien, bien, el está bien, está durmiendo ahora-contesto rápido nuevamente.

-¿podemos pasar a verlo?- pregunto shizune.

-no, no pueden es que…el…el me dijo que no quería que nadie entrara por temor a que carnage…eh…tomara el control…si eso…y que yo me quedara para cuidarlo-dijo lo más rápido posible.

-ah…ok entonces pasaremos en un rato a ver como esta ¿sí?-dijo shizune viendo la extraña actitud de la novia de su hermano.

-de acuerdo adiós-dijo rápido cerrando la puerta en la cara del raikage, y la asistente de la hokage y esta se dirigía al rubio que fingía estar dormido-uh eso estuvo cerca-dijo mientras se acostaba a un lado del rubio.

-sí, creo que deberíamos esperar a que volvamos a la aldea, ahora estoy muy cansado-respondió el oji azul cayendo dormido.

-si…yo…también-dijo cayendo en las manos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente los 3 ninjas de konoha estaban ya en la puerta de la aldea del rayo, mientras eran despedidos por el raikage y su hermano.

-¿seguros que no quieren quedarse un poco más?-pregunto el raikage.

-sí, debemos llegar a la aldea lo antes posible, seguro que tsunade-sama está molesto por no informarle y naruto-onechan debe reunirse con el líder del clan hyuga-respondió shizune haciéndole acordar al rubio de la reunión.

-no creo que puedan llegar hoy, yo soy más rápido que tal si yo voy-dijo rimando killer bee

-no se preocupen tengo un idea de cómo llegaremos enseguida-dijo naruto transformándose en venom y retirando la máscara de su cabeza-aprendí un jutsu que nos puede ayudar- continuo agarrando a las dos mujeres de las manos-hiriashin-no jutsu-al terminar de decir eso los tres aparecieron en la oficina de la hokage, haciendo que esta se asustara.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí tan rápido?-pregunto exaltada.

-usamos el jutsu de nuestro padre para llegar lo más rápido posible-contesto venom de lo más tranquilo-bien será mejor que vayamos a ver que quiere Hiashi, kura-chan tu ve a casa luego te digo que sucedió-finalizo saliendo por la ventana.

Luego de unos minutos de estar caminando llego al recinto de los hyuga siendo recibido por el líder del clan.

-a, naruto-san me alegra que estés aquí, ven pasa para que hablemos en privado-dijo entrando a la casa dirigiéndose a un cuarto, siendo seguido por naruto.

-bien ¿de qué quiere hablar?-pregunto sin paciencia el último uzumaki.

-quería hablar sobre mi hija, se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero estoy seguro de que si le das la oportunidad, ambos podrían ser muy felices juntos, ¿Qué me dices?-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"está desesperado por poder, incluso es capaz de vender a su hija por ello". Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar, como dije ya tengo novia y es también mí prometida -contesto seria sin dejar de ver a Hiashi a sus blancos ojos.

-bien veo que no te podre convencer pero que me dices de tus hijos, si alguna de mis hijas llega a tener uno, podríamos hacer un compromiso entre los dos para aumentar la confianza entre tu clan y el mío, ¿qué dices?-pregunto aun más desesperado.

-un no es un no Hiashi, además yo jamás le haría eso a mi hijo, no soy como tú y jamás dejare a kurama-dijo ya enojado dirigiéndose a la salida.

-escúchame niño, no me importa quién seas, pero hare lo que sea para que tus hijos bastardos sean parte del clan hyuga, aun si hinata tiene que violarte mientras duer…-no pudo continuar porque fue agarrado del cuello por un naruto transformado en venom y con la otra mano apretaba cada vez más su cara.

-escúchanos bien viejo ciego, no dejare que hables así de mis hijos que todavía no existen, y si tanto quieres una parte de nosotros no te preocupes te daremos un regalo-dijo acercando sus dos dedos a los ojos de Hiashi mientras este solo podía sudar del miedo.

Venom salió enseguida de la mansión de los hyuga para dirigirse a su casa dejando a Hiashi tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor. Al llegar a su casa fue directo a su cuarto para descansar. Cuando entro vio a kyuubi en su cama durmiendo.

Este se acomodo a un lado de ella, en cuanto se acomodo esta apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio pasando un brazo por el torso.

-¿cómo te fue?-pregunto kyuubi un poco somnolienta sin abrir los ojos.

-bien, ese idiota trataba de convencerme de que me casara con alguna de sus hijas pero me negué, después se le ocurrió la idea de atar a un hijo que todavía no tengo con un niño de su clan, luego me insulto a mí, a ti y a mis futuros hijos, así que le coloque partes del traje e los ojos como a ese ninja ebrio, nada en especial-conto con un tono de preocupación que la pelirroja se dio cuenta.

-algo te preocupa verdad- decidió preguntar abriendo los ojos para verlo.

-cuando era venom sentía una gran ira y locura, sentía que era carnage nuevamente, me controle pero aun así pensé que él iba a tomar el control.

-no te preocupes no dejare que ese loco te haga algo-dijo zetai apareciendo en escena.

-gracias amigo pero, no hay una forma de que no escuches, veas o sientas lo que yo, no me molesta pero ya sabes para cuando quiero tener un momento privado-dijo naruto viendo al traje.

-sí, tienes que entrar en tu mente y activar la jaula que era de kyuubi-sempai-respondió de lo más común.

-bien luego hablaremos de eso por ahora solo debemos descansar, mas tarde hablare con tsunade y Jiraiya con respecto a lo de carnage-dijo mientras se quedaba cada vez mas durmiendo.

Mientras que en las cercanías de la aldea del rayo en un pequeño pueblo.

¿?:¡¿Están seguros de lo que vieron?!-grito una voz gruesa que se dirigía a los dos ninjas que habían sobrevivido al ataque del rubio.

-sí, sí muy seguros, era totalmente negro con líneas blancas-dijo un asustado mercenario.

-¡y…además…con sus manos, lanzo de su palma una especie de pegamento…y…y…transformo la otra mano en una cuchilla gigante, es todo lo que sabemos de él, lo juramos!-dijo un aun mas asustado que sus compañero.

-bien, más vale que sea la verdad, porque si no volveré, ¡los buscare! y ¡me los comeré!-dijo el hombre alejándose de los dos ladrones y una cabeza aparecía en su espalda.

-¿crees que sea verdad lo que nos dijeron?-pregunto a la cabeza.

-sí, son todas las características que recuerdo y además de que lo de la transformación que hiso, me preocupa un poco-contesto la cabeza.

-¿quieras que vaya a investigar si es verdad?-pregunto nuevamente.

-sí pero dentro de 2 meses, por ahora debemos ocuparnos de otras cosas-contesto la cabeza.

-bien" mmm, naruto uzumaki, héroe de la guerra y poseedor del simbionte, será muy divertido"-pensó con una sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro desapareciendo en las sombras.

De vuelta en konoha naruto y kurama se dirigían hacia la torre de la hokage para informarle de la misión.

Al llegar a la oficina nuevamente escucharon gritos del otro lado de la puerta. Esta vez decidieron entrar para ver de qué se trataba, pero en cuanto lo vieron les creció una gota gigante en la cabeza.

En la oficina se encontraba una furiosa tsunade, un muy golpeado Jiraiya y a una shizune en el rincón muy asustada diciendo cosas como "no salgas del rincón, no salgas del rincón".

-eh ¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto un curioso y asustado rubio al ver el desorden de la oficina.

-lo de siempre este pervertido dijo algo que no debía y bueno…ya sabrás el resultado, pero díganme ¿que necesitan?-dijo tsunade sentando en lo que quedaba de su cilla y escritorio.

-es sobre la misión, pero creo que deberíamos despertar a ero-sennin-dijo viendo al inconsciente viejo pervertido.

Luego de despertar a Jiraiya y verificar que este se pudiera mantener consiente, naruto les explico toda la misión, desde la transformación de carnage hasta la propuesta de este. Cuando termino de explicar, vio la cara horrorizada de la rubia.

-naruto hay que quitarte esa cosa ya-ordeno eufórica la oji miel acercándose al rubio.

-no pueden, recuerdan, si nos separan, moriremos, además lograremos vencer a carnage-dijo zetai apareciendo en escena, tratando de convencer a tsunade de que no los separara.

-no importa encontraremos la forma de mantenerte vivo…naruto…por favor…quítate el traje-dijo suplicante la hokage.

-lo siento tsunade-sama, no lo hare, el y yo ahora somos uno. Vámonos kura-chan-dijo naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo por esta, seguido de la pelirroja, dejando a tsunade sorprendida y asustada por la persona a la que consideraba un hijo.

Naruto, zetai y kyuubi decidieron dar un paseo por la aldea para calmarse un poco, en el camino se encontraron con shikamaru, ino y chouji, quienes estaban confundidos por la acompañante del rubio. Luego de 10 minutos explicando quien era, chouji decidió hablar.

-wau naruto me sorprende…ñam, mira porque no vienen a mi casa a cenar junto con el resto, ya que hace mucho que no…ñam, nos reunimos-dijo chouji comiendo papas fritas.

-si me paresa buena idea, ¿a que ahora podemos ir?-pregunto el rubio.

-a las nueva estará bien, yo les informare a los demás…ñam, nos vemos en un rato-dijo chouji yéndose para su casa, tirando la bolsa de papas fritas y sacando una nueva bolsa de papas fritas que nadie sabe de donde las saco seguido por ino y shikamaru.

Naruto y kurama se dirigieron a su casa nuevamente esta vez con el objetivo de arreglarse para la reunión.

Al llegar la noche naruto y kyuubi se dirigieron hacia la casa de chouji, naruto llevaba un traje completamente negro con algunas partes blancas, cortesía de zetai quien le dijo que podía cambiar de forma su ropa como si fuera un jutsu a cambio de que lo dejara salir durante la cena, ya que no quería repetir lo de la boca en su abdomen. Kyuubi llevaba un kimono rojo con un zorro dorado en la espalda ondeando nueve colas por el resto del traje. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por la madre de chouji quien los hizo pasar muy amablemente, cuando entraron vieron a todos sentados y charlando. Estaban: Chouji, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Pero cuando entraron hubo mucho silencio, los chicos tenían la boca abierta al ver a la pareja de naruto y a su compañero, mientras que las chicas los miraban con caras de odio por la atención que le ponían a kyuubi.

-hola ¿cómo están?-pregunto naruto para romper el silencio, sentándose al lado de shikamaru-ella es kurama mi novia y a zetai ya lo conocen-continuo naruto.

-hola un gusto conocerlos-dijo kyuubi asiendo una reverencia y zetai saludando con lo que él llamaba mano.

-hola-dijeron todos a excepción de cierta oji perla que la miraba con odio.

La noche continuo, cuando habían empezado a cenar alguien toco la puerta, todos se preguntaban quien era porque pensaban que ya habían llegado todos. Al abrir la puerta vieron que era la quinta hokage y nieta del primero tsunade senju.

-buenas noches, espero que no haya interrumpido nada-dijo seria dirigiendo su mirada a naruto devolviéndole el semblante serio ya que este tenía a zetai en la espalda.

-¿tsunade-sama que hace aquí?-pregunto sasuke.

-yo la invite, espero que no moleste-dijo chouji sin dejar de comer.

La cena continuo pero aun más tensa, la charla si era intensa aunque todo giraba en torno al traje o a la pelirroja. Unas horas después la mayoría ya se había ido a sus casas, dejando solo a naruto, kyuubi, tsunade, shikamaru, sasuke y sakura.

-bien fue todo muy divertido pero ya debemos irnos-dijo naruto levantándose con kyuubi y un dormido zetai en la cabeza del rubio.

Pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse a la puerta se escucho un ruido que provenía del piso de arriba, como de una pieza metálica, nadie le prestó atención hasta que vieron a naruto agarrándose de la cabeza con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¿naruto estas bien?-pregunto shikamaru al ver al rubio así.

-sí, es…es solo que…ese ruido es muy molesto-dijo naruto poniéndose erguido de nuevo, pero vio que un gong caía al patio provocando más ruido, pero no tan fuerte ya que la pared y el vidrio que los separaba era muy grueso. Naruto ahora volvió al semblante de dolor, despertando a zetai, mientras se tiraba al suelo gritando" detengan el ruido" junto con su compañero.

-lamento eso es que mi hermano le gusta la música y tiene este gong, pero es muy torpe y se le cae mucho por la ventana, de alguna forma-dijo chouji entrando el instrumento en la casa para subirlo.

-¡NARUTO DEVEMOS IRNOS AHO…!-grito zetai desesperadamente, pero no pudo continuar por que fue silenciado el mismo ruido pero aun más fuerte, siendo sobrepasado por los gritos de dolor de naruto y zetai juntos.

-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!-grito naruto con la máscara de venom puesta pero esta estaba con agujeros por todas partes, saliendo de la cara del rubio mostrando ambas cara. Pedazos del traje salían para todas partes. Naruto con todas sus fuerzas logro ver a la persona que había golpeado el gong y al verlo abrió sus ojos a más no poder, había sido tsunade.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-grito naruto viendo a tsunade.

- lo siento naruto pero debes quitarte esa cosa, y el sonido parece que no le gusta –dijo golpeando nuevamente el gong viendo a naruto con tristeza.

Ella iba a golpear de nuevo el instrumento de no ser porque no pudo mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, dirigió su mirada a shikamaru quien estaba usando el jutsu que identifico a su clan.

Naruto aprovecho lo que le quedaba de fuerza para lanzar varios de tentáculos de simbionte contra la causa de su dolor para romperlo en pedazos, desmayándose por el intenso dolor y el exceso de fuerza. Antes de que cayera al suelo fue sujetado con fuerza por la pelirroja que no dejaba de mirar a tsunade con ira "no me importa quien sea, cuanta fuerza tenga o que sus intenciones hayan sido tratar de ayudar a naruto-kun, no le hará daño de nuevo "pensó la reina de los demonios sin soltar ni un momento a su antiguo carcelero.

-tsunade-sama no se cuales hayan sido sus intenciones, no puede hacerle eso a naruto después de todo lo que él a echo por la aldea y sus habitantes más después de cómo estos lo trataron-dijo shikamaru mirando a sakura y sasuke, mientras soltaba a la hokage y esta caía de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos. Shikamaru se dirigió al lado de la oji roja para ayudarlo a cargar al rubio que estaba bastante pesado.

-gracias Shikamaru-san-dijo kyuubi agradecida por la ayuda que le había brindado el Nara, ella sabía que era un muy bien amigo del rubio cuando ella estaba dentro de este. Pero cambio su rostro agradecido por uno de enojo que venía acompañado por un aura asesina junto con la liberación de una pequeña parte de su chakra demoniaco haciendo que tsunade, sakura, chouji y sasuke se asustaran-escúchenme bien, no quiero que digan nada de lo que paso aquí, confió en ti shikamaru, en sasuke, en chouji y aunque no quiera en tsunade-san también, pero en ti sakura…no. Así que si me entero que alguien más sabe de lo que el sonido metálico puede hacerle a naruto-kun, y que se entero atreves de ti, hare que sufras un infierno 10 veces peor que el que naruto tuvo que sufrir-termino de decir kyuubi dirigiéndose a la puerta con el rubio junto con el Nara para llevarlo a su casa, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Luego de que llegaran a la casa de naruto y kyuubi dejaron al rubio en su cuarto para que descansaran.

-gracias por tu ayuda shikamaru, eres un gran amigo-dijo kyuubi acompañando a la puerta al pelinegro.

-no hay de qué, pero aun no entiendo porque tsunade-sama le hiso eso a naruto, que problemático -dijo shikamaru pensativo en la puerta de la casa.

-yo sé porque-dijo kyuubi viendo a él Nara. Luego de contarle la discusión que tuvo con tsunade sobre el traje, el oji negro se quedo en silencio.

-shikamaru se que ya te pedí que guardaras el secreto de naruto sobre el sonido, pero puedes también guardar el de carnage-dijo la pelirroja.

-no habrá problema, además si el consejo o el resto de la aldea se entera volverían a tratar a naruto como antes y eso sería muy problemático, bien adiós-dijo shikamaru saliendo de la casa para dirigirse a la suya.

Mientras que en una cueva, se podía ver a un hombre que se retorcía en el suelo. Este se levanto de golpe dando la clara señal de que había sido una pesadilla.

-zeth ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto una cabeza que salía de su espalda.

-pude sentirlo…como nuestro hermano sufría de dolor…por el sonido-contesto un hombre peli marrón con ojos iguales a su cabello. Tenía el cuerpo bien marcado mostrando que había estado entrenando pero a la vez se podía ver que poseía cicatrices en los antebrazos, en las puntas de sus dedos y como de cada lado de la vertebra salían cuatro más que una pasaba cerca del cuello y las otras pasaban por el torso-no podemos esperar más tenemos que ir por el ahora, no importa cómo-dijo levantándose del suelo mientras un traje lo empezaba a cubrir hasta el cuello y se detenía ahí.

-zeth-san por favor no te vayas-dijo una vos femenina atrás suyo.

-no se preocupen volveré, buscaremos a nuestro hermano y quién sabe si un simbionte pudo encontrar a un compañero en esa aldea, tal vez pueda encontrarles a ustedes también- termino de decir el oji marrón.

-¿de verdad lo piensas?-Pregunto la misma voz esperanzada.

-si de verdad lo pienso, ahora debo irme pero volveré-contesto el oji marrón saliendo de la cueva.

Próximo cap.: la llegada de scream y madness.

-y ¿Cómo te llamaras?-volvió a preguntar.

-mmm…scream…ahora somos scream-dijo la nueva poseedora del simbionte.

Simbiontes hasta ahora: Naruto y zetai: venom/carnage


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPITULO 6: la llegada de scream y madness_**

Era un día lluvioso en la aldea de konoha y un rubio de ojos azules despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza recordando lo sucedió la noche anterior, eso hiso que se pusiera triste por lo que le había hecho a la que consideraba su madre, pero no era momento de pensar en eso tenía que averiguar cómo había llegado a su casa y si sus amigos guardarían el secreto del traje con respecto al sonido. Decidió levantarse y dirigirse hacia la cocina para encontrar a su ex –bijuu cocinando, este intento acercársele por detrás para asustarla.

-no te funcionara-dijo la pelirroja dándose vuelta para mirar a los ojos al rubio.

-pero ¿cómo lo supiste?-dijo naruto.

-recuerda que soy una zorra y que mi olfato es mucho mejor que el tuyo jajá-rio divertida al ver la cara de su compañero, pero cambio esa sonrisa por una cara de preocupación-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-mejor, me duele la cabeza un poco, pero estoy seguro que después me recuperare-contesto sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su compañera para acercar su rostro al de la pelirroja estando a escasos cm de este, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz

-naruto-sempai recuerda que tendremos que hablar con tus amigos con respecto a lo que nos hace el sonido-dijo zetai apareciendo en escena en el momento más inoportuno.

-no se preocupen por eso yo ya arregle las cosas con ellos, no dirán nada, incluso esa haruno tuve que amenazarla claro pero no dirán nada-dijo kyuubi con un poco de enojo por la aparición del traje simbiótico.

-si bueno, naruto-sempai puedes acercarte a la heladera tengo hambre-pidió la cabeza en la espalda de naruto.

-seguro ¿qué quieres comer?-pero no recibió respuesta de su pregunta porque el oji blanco ya había agarrado varias cosas de la heladera y el refrigerador, entre ellas un paquete de helado, pan, pepinillos y pescado. Junto todas esas cosas para hacerse un sándwich, que para la desgracia del rubio tuvo que soportar el olor de la "comida" de su amigo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes comerte eso?!-pregunto asqueada la reina de los bijuus aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

-no lo sé…ñam…desperté con antojos de cosas raras…ñam… ¿alguno quiere un poco?-pregunto con la boca llena al traje aumentando el asco de las otras dos personas.

-eh…no gracias zetai comeré de lo que kyu-chan preparo-respondió el rubio con nauseas.

-estás diciendo que no se cocinar-dijo zetai con un tono de enojado.

-que, no yo jamás dije…-dijo el rubio tratando de calmar a su compañero pero fue interrumpido por este.

-descuida se cuando no me quieren-termino de decir el traje, tragándose lo que quedaba de su comida y ocultándose de nuevo en la espalda del rubio.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto el rubio confundió por la escena que acababa de suceder.

-no lo sé, será mejor que comamos, un anbu me dijo que la hokage quería hablar con nosotros-sugirió la pelirroja sirviéndole un plato de comida al rubio.

Luego de comer ambos se dirigieron hacia la torre de la hokage, por primera vez zetai no había aparecido interrumpiendo una charla, eso preocupo al rubio ya que el no solía actuar así, hasta que salió de la espalda del rubio llorando y gritando que lo perdone para esconderse de nuevo dejando aun mas confundidos a la pareja.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de la hokage el poseedor del simbionte decidió usar su nuevo jutsu para aparecer de inmediato en la oficina ya que él no quería ver a la rubia recordando lo que le había hecho.

Cuando aparecieron en la oficina de la última senju asustaron a esta y a su ayudante el aire se había tensado a tal punto que se podía sentir. Ninguna de las personas podía expresar una palabra. Naruto no dejaba de ver a tsunade con rencor por lo que le había hecho, kyuubi dirigía su mirada a la senju al igual que naruto pero esta era una mirada de odio y enojo, tsunade tenía una semblante triste, y de arrepentimiento y shizune solo podía mirar a todos con confusión ya que no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Hubo varios minutos de silencio hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.

-¿Qué necesita hokage-sama?-pregunto con un tono frio.

-quería pedirte que me perdones naruto, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero yo solo quería ayudarte-dijo suplicante la rubia pero solo pudo ver una mirada de odio departe del que era como su hijo adoptivo.

-¡AYUDARME, AYUDARME! ¡¿COMO?! ¡QUITANDOME LA VIDA O LA VIDA DE ZETAI QUE A SIDO MAS MI AMIGO QUE CUALQUIERA QUE EN ESTA ALDEA DE PORQUERIA! ¡HE! ¡RESPONDE!-exigió mientras sentía como el chakra rojo empezaba a circular por su cuerpo.

-lo sé, lo sé, se que hice mal, pero solo pido que me perdones naruto, por favor-contesto la oji miel con lagrimas en los ojos.

-pues tendrás que ganártelo con el tiempo, bueno, ¿nos citaste aquí para esto o tienes algo más importante que decirnos?-dijo ya más calmado el rubio pero aun con el tono frio que tenia al entrar.

-sí, pero debemos ir al hospital y allí te lo explicare-dijo saliendo por la puerta seguida por el rubio, la pelirroja, y la pelinegra con el cerdito en sus manos.

Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con sasuke que estaba ahí pensando que naruto estaba en el hospital por lo sucedido en la noche anterior, pero al ver que no era así decidió acompañarlos. Estuvieron 5 minutos caminando hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta de cuidados intensivos, esta puerta tenia sellos de protección en la puerta y había dos anbus, intrigando a naruto, sasuke y a kyuubi "¿quién podría estar ahí para tanta protección?" se preguntaron mentalmente los tres.

-¿Quién esta hay?-pregunto sasuke.

-no sabemos su nombre pero lo encontraron en la entrada mal herido, pero detectaron una energía que emanaba de el además de la misma cantidad de chakra que naruto-respondió viendo la puerta preocupada.

Entraron por la puerta mostrando que había otros dos anbus que atrás de ellos estaba un hombre de cabello marrón que estaba encadenado a la pared de las manos junto con los pies.

-¿Cómo creen que se llame?-pregunto naruto curioso por la persona que estaba en frente suyo. La hokage iba a contestar pero cierto pelinegro se le adelanto.

-su nombre es zeth, lo sé porque estaba en una de las guaridas de orochimaru-contesto el uchiha sorprendiendo a los presentes-él lo usaba como sujeto de pruebas para todo, también lo recuerdo porque…ah…yo…digamos que solía jugar con el-dijo con un tono de pésame.

-¿que lo tratabas como a un niño?-pregunto divertido naruto.

-no…yo lo usaba como bolsa de golpear-respondió sorprendiendo aun mas a los presentes-era cuando todavía me rodeaba la arrogancia, no había momento en el que no lo maltratara, o lo golpeara para divertirme, si despierta me gustaría disculparme con el por lo que le hice-dijo con tono arrepentido y como si el cielo lo hubiera escuchado la persona encadenada empezó a despertar.

-ah ¿Dónde…dónde estoy?-pregunto somnoliento abriendo los ojos mostrando ojos marrones, pudo ver que estaba encadenado a una pared. Giro su cabeza para todas parte viendo que había 5 personas en la habitación reconociendo a una de inmediato-uchiha, ¿vienes a llevarme de vuelta con orochimaru o a golpearme ahora que estoy encadenado y no me puedo mover?-dijo con odio en su voz sin dejar de ver al peli negro.

-no yo ya no estoy con orochimaru eh cambiado-dijo tratando de calmar al oji marrón.

-no te creo nada uchiha, no me llevaras de vuelta, no volveré al dolor, no volveré-dijo zeth con la mirada en el piso.

-escucha, yo ya no…-no pudo continuar por la interrupción del encadenado.

-¡no volveremos al dolor!-grito levantando su cabeza mostrando que donde antes estaban sus ojos ahora había dos huecos asustando a los presentes. Tiro de las cadenas rompiéndolas como si no fueran nada, los anbus intentaron tranquilizarlo pero zeth los noqueo con un golpe a cada uno como si fueran dos gennin principiantes-cumpliremos nuestra venganza-al terminar de decir eso un liquido color carmesí empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo hasta su cabeza. Era impresionante, en las manos y en los pies poseía garras que parecían estar echas de hueso al igual que en sus hombros y en las pierna, por su torso empezó formarse un símbolo que se extendía por sus muñecas, y piernas. A la vez 4 huesos empezaron a salir de cada lado y poseía una especie de mascara de calavera solo que no era una máscara esta era una cara de verdad al ver cómo habría la mandíbula y salía una larga lengua. En sus ojos no había nada, solo el hueco de un cráneo.

Todos estaban cayados en especial el rubio que solo podía pensar"se parece a nosotros pero no puede ser que exista otro".

Sasuke estaba cayado al ver en lo que se había transformado su antiguo saco de golpear y se asusto aun mas al recordó todo lo que le había hecho por diversión.

La criatura extendió sus dedos hacia el cuello del uchiha, al igual que solía hacer venom con sus manos, pero al momento en el que lo agarro del cuello lo atrajo hacia golpeándolo en la cara estrellándolo contra la pared "¡esto es solo el principio!"Grito con otra voz, una voz gruesa y atemorizante igual a la de venom. Zeth se fue acercando al uchiha para golpearlo de nuevo de no ser porque una red negra lo sujeto antes de que llegara al poseedor del sharingan. Este se dio vuelta para ver al insolente que lo había detenido y vio a venom.

-mira sabemos que el teme te hiso daño, pero cambio y si te calmas estoy seguro de que podremos arreglarlo-dijo venom soltando a la criatura sin ojos.

En cuanto lo soltó este se dirigió hasta el oji blanco quedando frente a él mostrando que era más alto, este alzo su brazo haciendo pensar a todos que lo golpearía pero fue todo lo contrario, el solo le dio un golpe en la espalda como si fueran amigos.

-así que tu eres venom, un gusto conocerte, te hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo hermano-dijo más calmado retirando la máscara de su cara, solo que en vez de que se separara en pedazos como la del rubio este solo abrió la mandíbula y la parte de arriba de su boca empezó a retroceder mostrando la cabeza de zeth y quedando la boca de un lado y la parte de arriba del otro.

-¿hermano? Pero yo no tengo hermanos-dijo confundido venom retirando su máscara al igual que zeth.

-bueno tal vez tu no pero nuestros compañeros si-dijo haciendo aparecer de su espalda una cabeza al igual que la de zetai solo que esta llevaba puesta la máscara de zeth. En cuanto esta apareció zetai decidió aparecer para recibir respuestas al igual que su compañero.

- ¿tu quien eres?-pregunto zetai viendo a la otra cabeza.

-soy tu hermano-contesto el cara de esqueleto.

-wow, wow, wow, wow, tiempo, zetai ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenías un hermano?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-no lo sabía-dijo con un voz inocente haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas por la estupidez del traje.

-antes de que se vuelva más confuso podrían explicarnos quienes son-dijo naruto.

-seguro yo empezare-dijo roark-verán zetai no fue el primer simbionte que hiso orochimaru, fui yo. Yo era más fuerte, más potente, más peligroso así que te hiso a ti de una muestra mía-dijo viendo a zetai-pensó que tú eras mejor que yo por ser menos peligroso así que me encerró y me dejo olvidado-lo ultimo izo que zetai pensara "sé cómo se siente"- un día kabuto me encontró y decidió hacer experimentos conmigo, me pego a varios sujetos de prueba que no me agradaban así que los mate, pero cuando me pego a zeth me callo bastante bien, al saber lo que era el verdadero dolor, así que decidí que el seria mi compañero, bueno hasta y cuento yo te toca-dijo colocándose en la cabeza de su compañero al igual que su hermano lo que no sorprendió a muchos ya que eran hermanos.

-bueno mi historia es bastante larga así que siéntense-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que había cerca, lamentablemente era la única dejando a todos los demás sentados en el suelo-yo antes vivía en una pequeña aldea no había mucho que hacer pero bueno, un día fui al hospital a hacerme una revisión anual, pero cuando llegaron los resultados mostraron que tenía una extraña enfermedad contagiosa de la que nuestra aldea no había encontrado cura y en vez de tratar de encontrar una cura, decidieron echarme de la aldea no les importo que mi enfermedad me debilitara el cuerpo con el tiempo. A la semana kabuto me encontró prometiéndome una cura, pero bueno ya sabrán el resultado-dijo con la mirada triste-estuve 3 años allí encerrado, hasta que me uní con roark, jamás me había sentido mejor, sentía como mi cuerpo se recuperaba, como crecía mi fuerza, era fantástico pero escuche como kabuto le decía a orochimaru que podía usar mi cuerpo, en ese momento aproveche que tenia poder para escapar, fue un poco difícil por suerte tenia ay a roark para ayudarme diciéndome cosas sobre nuestros poderes. En cuanto escape me dirigí devuelta a mi aldea y en el camino establecí una amistad con roark, me agradaba su forma de pensar. En cuanto llegue me disfrace como un aldeano cualquiera para que no me reconozcan, cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres escuche como se alegraban de haberse deshecho de mi, que era un desperdicio de vida y como mi madre le agradecía a mi padre que le digiera al líder que expulsarme era la única forma de sobrevivir. Me enfurecí, todo lo que tenia me lo quitaron mis propios padres, destruí todo a mi paso, asesine a todos los hombres malditos de esa aldea, saquee a algunas mujeres, niños y al único amigos que me defendió. Queme la aldea, no quedo nada solo sus cenizas, después de eso me dedique a viajar, con la promesa de castigar usar la locura que orochimaru y mi antigua aldea me provocaron, nos convertimos en madness-concluyo madness recordando por todo lo que paso.

-y ¿Por qué viniste aquí?-pregunto zetai.

-mientras estaba en un bar, escuche como dos ladrones mencionaban a una criatura que se parecía a mí, en ese momento roark me conto lo de su hermano, así que averigüe todo lo que pude sobre ustedes y aquí estoy-respondió zeth.

-y ¿Qué quieres con nosotros?-pregunto naruto levantándose del suelo.

-vine a pedirte ayuda-respondió nuevamente sorprendiendo al rubio, en que podía necesitar ayuda alguien como él, se notaba que no le faltaba poder.

-¿en qué?-pregunto confundido.

-necesito un lugar para quedarme un tiempo, la razón te la explicare si me acompañan a donde me eh tenido que quedar-dijo madness colocándose la máscara de nuevo al igual que el rubio.

-de acuerdo puedes quedarte con nosotros, pero será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, así podre preguntarte y contarte algunas cosas-dijo venom.

-eso podre resolverlo enseguida, quédate quieto, esto no dolerá, mucho-dijo el simbionte mayor acercando su mano a la cabeza del oji blanco, sus dedos empezaron a extenderse por la cabeza de este para luego retroceder.

-wow, ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto asombrado venom.

-te mostré mis recuerdos y yo vi los tuyos, es una habilidad que puedo hacer igual tu, pero será mejor que nos vallamos enseguida-respondió madness dirigiéndose a la ventana seguido de venom-a dos cosas más, uno no tendrás que contarme lo de tu novia y carnage, dos el cómo llegue aquí tendrá que esperar-dijo antes de saltar por la ventana para dirigirse.

-volveremos enseguida kura-chan tu quédate aquí-dijo venom siguiendo a madness por la ventana.

Luego de pasar por la entrada sin ser vistos o sentidos, estuvieron corriendo durante unas horas hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una cueva.

-es aquí lo que quería mostrarte-dijo madness entrando a la cueva seguido de venom.

-y ¿Qué es eso que quería…-no pudo seguir porque se quedo sin palabras al ver lo que había adentro. Eran más simbiontes.

-venom, te quiero presentar a Kuno-dijo señalando al symbionte que era una mezcla de morado con negro-boro-dijo ahora señalando a uno que era completamente gris pero de gran tamaño-Buchi-continuo señalando a uno que era una mezcla de verde oscuro y claro, con varios tentáculos pequeños con punta saliendo de lo que el llamaría espalda- Falli-dijo señalando al que era amarillo con negro y tenía varias púas a los costados-y a Haburid-dijo señalando al último que era totalmente rojo y que parecía tener unas especies de alas en la espalda-muchachos el es venom es de quien les hable-dijo madness ahora dirigiéndose a los pequeños simbiontes.

-hola venom-dijeron todos al unisolo.

-wow ¿de dónde salieron?-pregunto zetai saliendo de la espalda de venom.

-verán, durante la guerra kabuto me tendió una trampa y me capturo. El lo que quería hacer era más como yo así que tomo varias muestras, las altero de diferentes maneras y de esas muestras salieron ellos 5. Varias veces intente escapar pero ese maldito tenia maquinas que provocaban sonido y ya sabes lo que nos puede hacer-dijo mirando a venom el cual asintió-pero escuche decir a kabuto que quería usarlos como armas, así que use todas mis fuerza para salir de ahí y sacarlos. Los he mantenido aquí desde entonces tratando de encontrarle un cuerpo para sobrevivir, eso era la razón que te quería decir necesito que me ayudes con esto, vi tu memoria algunos pueden ser grandes compañeros para ellos, ¿Qué me dices?-pregunto esperanzado extendiéndole la mano al oji blanco, pero no tardo en recibir respuesta.

-lo que sea por nuestro hermano-respondió venom dándole la mano a su nuevo hermano-pero espera ¿cómo los llevaremos hasta la aldea?-pregunto venom.

-descuida tengo las capsulas en las que kabuto los guardaba, los colocaremos allí, les explicaremos las cosas a tus compañeros, y podremos buscar a los suyos -dijo el cara de calavera sacando varias capsulas grandes para que cada symbionte entrara-¿crees que puedas usar tu jutsu para llevarnos a la aldea?-pregunto mientras colocaba a los simbiontes en sus capsulas.

-seguro, solo sostente de nosotros- respondió venom haciendo que madness lo agarrara del hombro. Lo siguiente que vieron fue un destello y que ya habían llegado a la entrada de la casa del rubio.

-wow bonita casa-dijo zeth haciendo retroceder a su traje.

-gracias, ven te mostrare donde podrán quedarse-dijo naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa, antes de abrirla pudo escuchar que provenían varios gritos dentro de la casa, bajo su propio riesgo abrió la puerta de la casa para encontrar a shikamaru, kyuubi y tsunade discutiendo con los 3 consejeros, Hiashi y hinata.

Todos se callaron al ver a naruto y a su acompañante en la puerta con los frascos que tenían las bocas por el piso al ver el desastre.

-sin ofender pero creo que tu casa es más linda por fuera-bromeo el castaño escondiendo las capsulas en su mochila.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto in poco enojado el rubio.

-estos llegaron reclamando. Por una parte ella reclama que tu eres de el por derecho de una loca obsesión y los vejetes que como tú atacaste al líder del clan hyuga le debe algo por eso pide que le des una parte de tu traje y que te cases son su hija, ah que problemático-dijo fastidiado el Nara.

-escuchen arreglaremos esto en otro momento ahora tenemos otros proble…-dijo zetai apareciendo en escena tratando de calmar a todos, pero no pudo continuar por que empezó a sentir mareos.

-zetai ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado el castaño poseedor del hermano de este.

-siento como si fuera vomitar-dijo tapándose la boca mientras su cara negra cambiaba a una gris.

-quizá, sea ese sándwich de pescado, helado y pepinos que comiste-dijo la pelirroja asqueando a los presentes por la comida del traje. Lo que fue aun peor es que el simbionte no aguantar a aun mas y vomitara algo negro, amarillo y rojo.

-qué asco-dijeron todos a la vez, mas cuando lo que salió de la boca del simbionte menor empezó a moverse en diferentes direcciones y sacaba tentáculos para todas parte sorprendiendo a todos acepción de zeth que ya tenía una idea de que era esa cosa.

-eso es lo que yo creo que es-dijo tsunade mirando la cosa del suelo.

-si tsunade-sama es un simbionte bebe-dijo zetai con una sonrisa infantil.

-eso significa que estabas embarazado-pregunto un perturbado rubio.

-no exactamente, los simbionte se auto duplican una vez en la vida, los antojos, y los cambios de humor son los síntomas de que en el día un simbionte se auto reproducirá, aunque cuando nace es un poco asqueroso-explico zeth sorprendiendo aun mas a todos incluyendo a aquellos que no lo conocían "como sabe tanto de los simbionte".

-anbu agárralo-ordeno Danzou. De inmediato apareció un anbu con un frasco y antes de que naruto pudiera reaccionar el anbu ya tenía preso al nuevo simbionte mientras se lo daba a Danzou.

-Danzou ¿qué estás haciendo?-pregunto naruto viendo como la momia miraba al simbionte recién nacido con malicia que trataba de salir de su frasco.

-esto cubrirá tus faltas uzumaki, ya no nos debes nada-dijo el anciano pero antes de que pudiera avanzar sintió que tenía un kunai en el cuello y vio que había sido kyuubi la que le impedía caminar.

-no dejare que te la lleves-dijo la pelirroja pateando al anbu a un lado de Danzou y golpeando a esta soltando el frasco haciendo que se rompa. El simbionte apenas se salió empezó a acercarse a la pelirroja que se alejaba de este por temor a lo que le pudiera hacer. El anbu aprovecho la desconcentración de la oji roja para intentar atacarla con su espada pero fue bloqueada por zeth que había transformado su brazo symbionte en una cuchilla gigante.

-kurama, deja que se una a ti, ustedes dos son compañeras, confía en mí-dijo el castaño golpeando en la cabeza al anbu y atravesándolo con su brazo/espada. La pelirroja dudo un momento en hacer lo que el nuevo hermano de su pareja le dijo, pero vio lo débil que estaba el liquido así que se arriesgo y tomo a él simbionte, aunque la asqueara al principio pero después empezó a sentirse bien hasta que cubrió todo se cuerpo hasta su cuello y empezaba a cubrir su cavase. Cuando la transformación término de la cara de la mujer empezó a salir dos enormes ojos blancos como los de zetai, junto con una sonrisa con dientes como los de carnage y empezaba a formarse una gran cantidad de cabello ondulante rubio con una gran franja roja en el medio. De sus manos empezaron a formarse garras como las de venom. Su apariencia era exacta a la de venom pero el traje empezó a hundirse ajustándose al cuerpo de la mujer mostrando su figura mientras líneas amarillas salían dejando ver partes negras con reflejos rojos.

-mama mía esa es mi novia-dijo naruto sin poder dejar de ver a su novia con el traje de simbionte.

-no querrás decir nuestra novia-dijo zetai babeando en la cabeza del rubio.

-no, es lo único que no compartiré contigo ¡y deja de babear en mi cabeza!-reclamo naruto transformándose en venom y acercándose a la pelirrojarubia.

-¿kura-chan estas ahí?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

- venom-kun, estoy excelente-dijo la oji blanca, viendo su cuerpo con líneas amarillas y partes negras con reflejos rojos.

-y ¿Cómo te llamaras?-volvió a preguntar.

-mmm…Scream…ahora somos scream-dijo la nueva poseedora del simbionte-venom-kun que te parece si echamos a estos vejetes de nuestra casa-dijo seductoramente pegando su cuerpo con el de venom.

-me parece un idea excelente scream-chan-dijo viendo de una manera sicótica a los concejales y a los dos hyuga.

Basto con un grito de ambos para hacer correr a los ancianos y a la hyuga obsesionada.

Madness se acerco a la pareja con una cara de pocos amigos que asusto a ambos.

-bienvenida a la familia scream-san-dijo madness abrazando con fuerza a los dos miembros de su familia.

-este ha sido un día muy largo, mejor me voy-dijo una cansada tsunade yéndose por la puerta.

-yo también me voy, todo este asunto es muy problemático-dijo shikamaru siguiendo a tsunade. Pero fue detenido por un brazo grande y carmesí.

-escucha shikamaru, sé que no nos conocemos pero me caes bien y hay algo que me agrada de ti, puedes pasar por aquí en unos días-pregunto el symbionte mayor al Nara vago.

-si seguro, pero pienso que será problemático, adiós-dijo el pelinegro yéndose de la casa.

En cuanto madness entro a la casa vio las miradas fijas de los otros simbiontes.

-sucede algo-pregunto devolviéndoles las miradas.

-si tengo varias preguntas, uno que nos expliques como llegaste aquí-dijo scream acercándose.

-si verán, los simbiontes podemos rastrearnos mentalmente, es una conexión especial, es lo que me trajo aquí. Cuando estaba durmiendo sentía como estaban sufriendo así que decidí venir aquí. Pero no sabía cómo entrar así que me hice el enfermo, pero detectaron mi gran cantidad de chakra y me encerraron en el hospital-respondió madness volviendo a ser zeth.

-bien eso contesta la segunda, pero ¿Quiénes son ellos?-volvió a preguntar la pelirroja retirando el simbionte junto con naruto señalando a los mini simbiontes que se habían escapado de la mochila del castaño.

Naruto j unto con zeth le contaron toda la historia de donde salieron y si se podían quedar con ellos un tiempo, kyuubi no tuvo problema en que se queden y que los mini symbiontes salgan de vez en cuando.

-bien, ¿Por qué le pediste a shikamaru que pasara por aquí?-pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-verán sé que es pronto pero creo que shikamaru puede ser un compañero para buchi-dijo viendo a las antiguas muestras.

Próximo cap.: agony

-¿cómo te sientes anko?-pregunto zeth.

-mmm…me siento…atractiva –contesto el simbionte morado.

Simbiontes hasta ahora: Naruto y zetai: venom/carnage, kyuubi y ¿?: scream, zeth y roark: madness


	7. Chapter 7

nta: sori por la tardansa pero es que entre la escuela y que mi computadora se rompio no pude hacer nada, ahora la histori

******_CAPITULO 7: agony_**

-estás seguro de esto, podemos esperar un tiempo para buscar no hay prisa-dijo kyuubi preocupada por los que ella creía que eran niños.

-lo estoy, pero también me gustaría que ellos encontraran un buen compañero, recuerda que vi tus memorias, así que se como es el consejo de la aldea-dijo viendo como los simbionte jugaban entre ellos.

-bien, si es tu plan no me opondré hermano, ven te mostrare donde se quedaran. No te preocupes por ellos no creo que haya problema en que estén sueltos aquí-dijo naruto de la forma más inocente para recibir la respuesta de "claro, arriésgate si quieres" pero al soltarlos lo primero que hicieron fue abalanzarse contra naruto y kyuubi gritando cosas como "gracias naruto-one-san" o "bienvenida kyuubi-san".

Para ellos dos era muy extraño, actuaban como niños. Luego de llevarlos a su cuarto, zeth empezó a dictarles las reglas mientras encontraban un cuerpo, no salir del edificio, no causar problemas y no comer sin supervisión.

-¿Por qué les dijiste que no comieran sin supervisión?-pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

-porque una vez cuando vivíamos en la cueva, yo había casado 3 ciervos que nos podrían haber durado un mes, salí un momento a buscar agua y 2 minutos después cuando volví lo único que quedaba de esos 3 ciervos eran los huesos-conto el castaño sorprendiendo- a y ¿Qué era lo que querían pedirme?-pregunto bajando la escalera acompañado de la pareja.

-queríamos que nos entrenaras para usar mejor nuestros simbiontes-dijo emocionado naruto.

-seguro, lo que sea por ti hermano-dijo su brazo por los hombros chocando sus manos.

-me impresiona lo bien que se llevan en el poco que se conocen-dijo kyuubi, viendo a los hermanos.

-si bueno, en una de las ventajas de la conexión mental del simbionte no solo podemos ver los recuerdos de los demás "si no también podemos comunicarnos mentalmente"-pensó lo ultimo sorprendiendo a los otros dos al ver cómo podían oír sus pensamientos.

-increíble, podemos comunicarnos con el pensamiento-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos la pelirroja.

-si bueno, naruto y yo es seguro, pero tú debes esperar un poco a que tu simbionte tenga unos días, para comunicarte con él, darle un nombre y establecer una amistad con él, pero estoy seguro que para mañana estará…-no pudo seguir al sentir como una gran gota a de baba se cayó en la cara. Los otros dos se aguantaron las ganas de reír al verlo así. Dirigieron sus miradas hacia el techo y vieron que era el simbionte grandote y gris que de alguna manera se había escapado de la habitación de zeth.

-¡Boro cuantas veces te he dicho que no te subas al techo!-grito con enojo el castaño haciendo que el symbionte se ría como un niño-¿tienen una escoba?-pregunto al rubio.

-he…en ese armario-dijo extrañado señalando una puerta a sus espaldas.

Zeth se dirigió al armario, saco una escoba y volvió al mismo punto de antes dirigiendo su mirada a riot. Este empezó a picarlo con la escoba diciendo "bájate de ahí", pero el simbionte agarro la escoba y empezó a golpearlo contra el techo de un lado a otro.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto el rubio riéndose de la escena.

-no…gracias…estoy…bien-dijo zeth mientras seguía siendo golpeado.

-vamos riot, si bajas del techo, sueltas a zeth-san y vuelves a tu cuarto con tus hermanos te daré un dulce-dijo kyuubi con una voz tierna como si fuera la madre de este. Zeth pensaba que no iba a funcionar ya que a él nunca le hacía caso, pero se sorprendió al ver como este lo soltaba cayendo al suelo y el mini traje saltaba a los brazos de la mujer.

-eso es, buen niño o simbionte, ten tu premio-dijo la pelirroja dándole un dulce a riot llevándolo a su habitación, donde los otros le reclamaron que también le diera un dulce a cada uno. La pelirroja no se los negó y estos se abalanzaron hacia ella abrazándola. Mientras que naruto y zeth veían la escena sorprendidos.

-la tratan como si fuera su madre-dijo naruto sin dejar de ver la escena haciéndolo imaginarse como seria si esos fueran sus hijos.

-bueno no me sorprende, es la primera mujer que ven desde que los saque del laboratorio de kabuto y en el modo en que los trata, no es de esperarse que este tipo de cosas pasen-dijo bajando las escaleras seguido de naruto-bien, iré a ver la aldea y a comprar algunas cosas-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-de acuerdo nos vemos luego-respondió.

Ya era de noche en konoha y en la mansión namikase todo era paz y quietud, naruto estaba leyendo los sellos que su madre le había dejado y kyuubi seguía jugando con los simbiontes en el enorme patio de la casa, hasta que escucharon un montón de gritos y que alguien golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

-¡HABRAN LA PUERTA! MALDITA SEA ¡HABRANLA YA!-gritaron del otro lado de la puerta.

Naruto se dirigió a abrir la puerta y en cuanto la abrió entraron anko y zeth que no tenía puesta la camisa.

-¿Qué les sucedió?, anko ¿Por qué estás aquí?, Zeth ¿Por qué no llevas camisa y porque hueles a alcohol?-pregunto la pelirroja entrando a la casa seguida de los simbiontes que se ocultaban detrás de ella.

-no lo diré la historia es larga, loca y… todo comenzó hace una horas-

flash back

Vemos a zeth caminando por la parte comercial de la aldea viendo muchos negocios, estuvo caminando un rato largo hasta que decidió entrar a un bar. Cuando entro vio que había muchos ebrios que estaban mirando a una mujer de cabello morado con una gabardina color marrón claro.

El castaño se sentó al lado de la mujer haciendo enojar a varios ninjas ebrios

-deme un vaso de sake-pidió el castaño.

-no eres muy joven para beber todavía-dijo la mujer a su lado con una sonrisa.

-no eres ya muy grande para andar beber tanto como si nada-contra resto.

-touche, dime cómo te llamas gaki-dijo la mujer.

-zeth y te informo que tengo 24, así que no puedes decirme nada preciosa-dijo tomando su bebida.

Uno de los ninjas ebrios se acerco a zeth interponiéndose entre él y anko.

-mira imbécil porque no te hip vas y me dejas con esta belleza para que me divierta hip-dijo el ninja pervertido.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo provocador.

-imbécil-repitió.

-repítelo-provoco el castaño.

-a ¿quieres que lo repita?-.

-te reto-dijo con una sonrisa de locura y la peli morada veía como algo se deslizaba por el brazo izquierdo.

-imbe…-no pudo continuar al sentir como una mano gigante con garras lo agarraban del cuello y lo lanzaban por la puerta del bar partiéndola en dos.

El ninja vio que se le estaba acercando con una sonrisa sicópata e intento huir pero los dedos extensibles de zeth lo atraparon y lo atrajeron hacia él. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo elevo en el aire y le incrusto sus dedos líquidos en los ojos para torturarlo. Anko no tenía podía describir lo que veía, por una parte se sentía intrigada de quien era el sujeto, pero por otro lado se sentía atraída por el al ver el modo en el que torturaba al ninja que los había insultado "mmm, parece que es muy bueno en la tortura, además tiene un buen cuerpo y es atractivo no estaría mal como compañía" pensó viendo como el castaño lanzaba al ebrio por la barra destrozando todo en su camino, incluido la bebida de anko.

-perdón lo de tu bebida, que tal si vamos a otro bar y yo invito, porque creo que si me quedo aquí no dejaran de molestar-dijo viendo a la peli morada a los ojos.

-de acuerdo, a por cierto me llamo anko-dijo saliendo del bar acompañado del castaño.

Lugo de estar un rato caminando un rato encontraron un bar que decía "hoy solo mujeres y hombres que las acompañen" así que aprovecharon para entrar ya que de seguro no habría ningún ebrio qu los molestaría. Al entrar pudieron ver que había muchísimas mujeres y muy pocos hombres, pero para desgracia del oji marrón todas las mujeres se le quedaron viendo con corazones en los ojos, avanzaron hasta la barra y pidieron un gran vaso de sake.

-dime no te molesta que los hombres te traten así-pregunto tomando su vaso de sake.

-por que debería, son solo un montón de ebrios que dicen estupideces y si uno se sobrepasa no pienses que lo dejare así como así-dijo juguetona.

-no sé si unas solas serpientes que salen de tu brazo asusten a todos los shinobis-dijo sorprendiendo a la oji marrón, ¿Cómo es que sabía lo de las serpientes?

-dime ¿tu como sabes eso?-pregunto sorprendida.

-conoces a naruto, viste en lo que se convierte con ese traje, viste lo que puedo hacer con mis brazos, as el cálculo preciosa-respondió de forma presumida dejando el vaso a un lado para beber directamente tomar de la botella.

Anko estuvo un rato pensando hasta que comprendió lo que decía-así que tú también eres como el gaki ¿eh? Me sorprendes-dijo asiendo lo mismo que zeth arrebatándole la botella tomándose lo que quedaba.

-si bueno, así son los misterios de la vida-dijo zeth ordenando dos botellas más de sake.

-sabes, me gustaría tener uno de esos trajes-dijo la peli morada viendo al castaño que dejo su botella de lado al escuchar a la domadora de serpientes.

-¿enserio?-pregunto sorprendido, recordando que tenia cierto parecido con cierto simbionte morado-y dime, si tuvieras uno, como el mío o el de naruto ¿Cómo lo tratarías?-

-si tuviera uno, pues, lo trataría como una amiga y no como un arma, porque se lo que es que te usen-dijo la torturadora recordando su niñez con orochimaru.

-si yo también, pero dejemos de pensar en eso y sigamos bebiendo que la noche es joven-dijo tomando de su botella y sacándole una sonrisa a la peli morada, nadie jamás lo había logrado pero había algo en el que la hacía sentir bien.

Luego de estar un rato largo bebiendo y contándose sobre su vida, de cómo consiguió el traje (con partes omitidas), como conoció a naruto y lo que puede hacer de ver las memorias de los demás, de golpe se hiso de noche y se podía ver que los dos tenían una gran sonrojo por el alcohol.

Zeth intento beber una botella de golpe pero se ahogo en el proceso haciendo que todo el licor le callera en la camisa provocando que esta se hiciera transparente. Anko se quedo viendo el cuerpo de su acompañante a través de su camisa provocando en su rostro un sonrojo que no era del alcohol. Y para empeorar las cosas una de las meseras de la barra se le quedo viendo mientras caminaba, choco con su compañero que intentaba encender un cigarrillo haciendo que se le callera el encendedor en la camisa de zeth prendiéndose fuego.

-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!-grito espantado mientras trataba de apagar las llamas con sus manos. Anko en un intento de ayuda agarro un vaso de sake pensando que era agua y al lanzárselo lo único que hiso es que se prendiera mas fuego. El castaño lo único que pudo hacer fue quitarse la camisa, tirarla al suelo y empezar a pisarla hasta que se apago. Durante cinco minutos hubo silencio, la razón fue que todas las mujeres tenían corazones en los ojos al ver el cuerpo bien trabajado del poseedor del simbionte mientras babeaban, que mas las cicatrices de su cuerpo hacían que se vira de manera muy sexi, según los pensamientos de la oji marrón que tenia gotas de sangre de la nariz.

-anko-chan, estas sangrando-dijo acercándose con un pañuelo limpiándole la sangre del rostro haciendo que el sonrojo aumentara a tal punto que parecía un tomate. De repente sintieron como la tierra vibraba a su alrededor, pensaron qu era un terremoto pero al darse vuelta pudieron ver como todas las chicas corrían hacia ellos con corazones en los ojos. Zeth y anko no dudaron en correr para salvar sus vidas

flash back

-Y así fue como…hip…sucedió-dijo aun con el sonrojo del licor.

-aggh, deberías lavarte la boca tienes mucho olor a alcohol, y además es obvio que estas ebrio-dijo naruto tapándose la nariz.

-no estoy ebrio-dijo señalando el suelo de forma rara balanceándose haciendo que caiga al suelo de cara y cayera dormido.

-yo lo llevare a su cuarto si me dicen donde esta-dijo una cansada anko agarrando de los pies al castaño.

Naruto la llevo hasta el cuarto de su hermano y los simbiontes. Pero al momento de colocarlo en su cama, anko también fue derrotada por el sueño desmayándose sobre el oji marrón y a los 10 segundos esta ya estaba acomodada sobre el torso desnudo de este, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho y pasando un brazo a su alrededor.

Naruto los veía con una gota en la cabeza" estos dos son iguales" dijo abriendo la puerta y en cuanto la abrió el pequeño simbionte morado conocido como Kuno entro a la habitación, dio un pequeño salto hacia la cama y se acomodo cerca del castaño poniéndose a dormir.

A naruto le creció aun más la gota en la cabeza al ver tan rara escena, decidió salir del cuarto y dirigirse al suyo junto con kyuubi que tenia a lasher durmiendo en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue la peli morada, que tenía un gran dolor de cabeza por la resaca, intento levantarse pero sintió que un brazo la oprimía sobre su cintura, levanto la vista y vio a la persona que había conocido la noche anterior que tenía todo el torso desnudo. Aprovecho la situación para inspeccionar su cuerpo y pasando la mano pudo sentir que tenía muchas cicatrices en los hombros y por todo el torso, decidió seguir las marcas de su pecho hasta la espalda pero cuando se detenían sintió como una más grande estaba en el centro de su espalda. Prestando más atención vio que en la mano del brazo que la sujetaba en la punta de los dedos había unas pequeñas cicatrices en ambas parte de los dedos" ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?"Se pregunto. De repente sintió que era observada así se dio vuelta y pudo ver una criatura rara de grandes ojos y de color morado. Durante 5 minutos hubo un gran silencio hasta que la criatura decidió hablar.

-hola-dijo de un modo infantil, pero el hecho de lo que fuera lo que fuera hablara asusto mucho a la domadora de serpientes haciendo que pegara un grito que se escucho por toda la casa despertando y asustando a todos los residentes, se levanto de inmediato pegándose a la pared.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-pregunto la asustada anko que no dejaba de ver al simbionte.

-soy Kuno, un gusto-dijo la criatura acercándose a la peli morada que ya estaba más calmada.

-podrían hablar más bajo siento como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar-dijo un molesto castaño levantándose y viendo a anko y a kuno hablando como si se conocieran d toda la vida-Kuno que haces fuera de tu contenedor-dijo zeth poniéndose otra camisa.

-es que anoche me asuste por esas mujeres que te perseguían y gritaban cosas sobre ti en una cama con ellas, así que me vine a dormir contigo porque pensé que te alejarían, además quería conocer a tu novia-dijo de forma inocente la simbionte ocasionando que ambos les creciera un sonrojo estilo hinata.

-que…no…noso…nosotros no somos novios solo somos amigos-dijo nerviosa la ex -alumna de orochimaru.

-pero entonces ¿por que dormían tan abrasados el uno al otro?-dijo divertida.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-pregunto mintiendo la peli morada.

-si tú estabas apoyada sobre su pecho durmiendo, con un brazo por su torso y una pierna enredada a la suya-dijo mirando a la sonrojada anko y ahora dirigiéndose a zeth-y tú la tenías agarrada por la espalda y la oprimías contra ti. Pero eso no es todo también vi como pasabas tu mano por su cuerpo viendo sus cicatrices-dijo mirando a anko de lo más inocente haciendo que la cara de ambos pareciera un tomate.

Anko se levanto para irse pero la resaca no le dejo ir muy lejos tropezándose con sus propios pies cayendo sobre la simbionte que por instinto empezó a extenderse por el cuerpo de la mujer cubriéndola en un traje morado hasta que cubrió la cabeza y al igual que a scream le empezó a crecer una gran cantidad de cabello morado, en el rostro los ojos eran raros parecidos a los de zetai pero con un aspecto salvaje, empezó a abrir la boca mostrando colmillos pequeños pero afilados. El traje empezó a ajustarse mostrando la forma de la mujer haciendo que al oji marrón le goteara sangre de la nariz, en los codos empezó a salir una punta junto con las garras de las manos.

Al momento en el que la transformación termino zeth se acerco rápido a la oji blanca pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la nueva simbionte lo agarro de los hombros y lo lanzo por la puerta haciendo que cayera por la escalera. El escándalo hiso que naruto y kyuubi se levantaran viendo la destrozada puerta y a zeth tirado en el suelo. Dirigieron su mirada a la habitación y de pronto algo salto desde adentro de esta. Naruto y kyuubi pudieron moverse lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el ataque. La criatura no les prestó atención solo dio otro salto para atacar a zeth que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de transformarse en madness así que solo pudo saltar para pegarse al techo transformando sus manos extendiéndolas para agarrar a agony y estirar su simbionte para que le cubra todo el cuerpo.

Naruto y kyuubi bajaron ya transformados en venom y scream.

-¿qué demonios está pasando?-pregunto venom viendo al simbionte morado tratando de zafarse del agarre de madness.

-es que Kuno se fusiono con anko-chan y se descontrolo, dime ¿anko tiene chakra extraño o algún bijuu en su interior?-pregunto bajando del techo y separando sus manos de agony.

-ahora que lo recordamos, ella tiene una marca de maldición que orochimaru le coloco-dijo serio venom.

-¿Qué tiene que?!-grito antes de que la simbionte le saltara en la espalda tratando de morderlo. Venom y Scream reaccionaron agarrándola de los brazos para alejarlo de él, permitiéndole a zeth transformarse en madness y levantarse.

-¿Por qué es un problema que tenga la marca de maldición?-pregunto scream sin soltar a agony.

-eso es porque Kuno y anko piensan igual, ambas tienen una tendencia por lo morbosos o la tortura, lo que hiso la marca fue hacer que la locura de Kuno dejara de ser un juego infantil y la evoluciono a la de un animal-explico acercándose al trió.

-estás diciendo que Kuno controla a anko-pregunto zetai apareciendo junto con roark.

-no, la marca controla a Kuno, que controla a anko, si nos deshacemos de la marca liberamos a Kuno y liberamos a anko-respondió sorprendiendo a la pareja.

-muchos intentaron quitársela, incluso nuestros padres lo intentaron pero no pudieron-dijo el oji blanco.

-pero no me tenían a mí en ese tiempo, quiero que la sostengan bien, no la suelten, le quitare esa cosa-zeth empezó a retirar e traje hasta su brazo derecho. Se le acerco lo suficiente para que su brazo derecho le arrancara un pedazo del traje de agony revelando la marca de maldición. Antes de que pudiera regenerarse de nuevo el castaño coloco su mano en la marca, haciendo que el traje se extendiera sobre la marca mientras el hermano de Naruto gritaba de dolor junto con el simbionte morado.

Segundos después el traje morado empezó a retirarse mostrando a anko con una ropa morada. Y al igual que el rubio consistía en un par de pantalones negros con reflejos morados como su remera que era bastante ajustada.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-dijo scream retirando el traje revelando su ropa, que al igual que la de anko, estaba compuesta por un plántalo negro con reflejos rojo con una musculosa amarilla.

-hice que roark se extendiera por la marca, atreves de su piel para que lo sacara, así llegara a los conductos de chakra para removerlo, cuando lo traspaso a su piel solo tuvo que destruirlo al ser más fuerte que el-explico cansado levantando a la peli morada del suelo para llevarla a su cuarto seguido de naruto y kyuubi.

-¿dejaras que Kuno y anko sean compañeras?-pregunto serio el rubio.

-Eso tendremos que verlo cuando despierte, no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionaran las dos, pero me preocupa mucho Kuno-dijo entrando a su cuarto y dejando a la ojinegra en su cama.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

-El porque es largo y entretenido, pero todavía tengo los efectos del sake y es muy temprano así que me iré a la sala, me recostare en el sillón y volveré a dormir hasta que me de hambre o roark me obligue a cocinarle-respondió saliendo del cuarto junto con la pareja que se dirigía a su cuarto nuevamente para descansar de esa agitada mañana.

Horas después zeth decidió levantarse para revisar a la compañera del simbionte morado, al llegar a su cuarto vio que anko ya no se encontraba, al ver esto este se preocupo de que su plan no hubiera funcionado y de que Kuno se hubiera vuelto loca, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que unas serpientes lo rodearon y a la vez el nuevo simbionte bajaba del techo riéndose.

-veo que te diviertes mucho anko, ahora suéltame enseguida-dijo viendo como retiraba las serpientes simbióticas.

-bueno, tenía que probar lo que podía hacer con este traje ¿verdad?-dijo retirando su máscara.

-por lo que veo estas muy bien, ahora necesito que bajes a la sala tengo algo de lo que hablar contigo, naruto y kurama a por cierto, bienvenida a la familia-dijo sonriendo saliendo del cuarto dirigiéndose al cuarto del rubio, al llegar toco la puerta recibiendo como respuesta un grito de "quien quiera que sea váyase" con una voz femenina-soy zeth tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas.

-no puedes esperar unas horas-grito el rubio del otro lado.

-¡escuchen esto es importante, no me importa lo que están haciendo o bajan ahora o les juro que yo mismo entro y los saco a la fuerza escucharon!-grito furioso el castaño.

-de acuerdo, solo espera 5 minutos-dijo la pelirroja.

- bajaran en un segundo- dijo bajando a la sala.

- Esta bien, pero que te parece el nombre agony-

- mmm, me gusta- dijo sonriente.

10 minutos después.

Naruto y kyuubi bajaban por las escaleras viendo a zeth y anko sentados en el sillón esperándolos.

- ¿por que tardaron tanto?- pregunto molesto.

- no es de tu incumbencia-dijo con un sonrojo.

- de acuerdo pero no lo repitan, odio esperar-dijo mientras al rubio y la pelirroja se les venía a la cabeza de cierto marionetista de akatsuki.

- de acuerdo ¿para qué nos querías aquí?-pregunto nuevamente.

- es para entregarles esto, son unos sellos para bloquear el sonido, nos protegerá en caso de que el consejo o algún persona decida atacarnos con ultra sonido-explico el castaño dándoles un sello a cada uno.

- genial como funcionan-pregunto emocionada la reina de los bijuus.

- solo deben colocárselo en la espalda-dijo mostrando su espalda revelando el suyo.

- eso fue lo que estabas buscando ayer verdad-pregunto el rubio mientras el castaño solo asentía.

- y que es lo segundo-pregunto la peli morada jugando con las serpientes simbiontes de su espalda.

- es sobre el entrenamiento, empezaremos hoy iremos al bosque de la muerte después de hablar con la hokage ¿de acuerdo?-concluyo serio.

- de acuerdo pero podemos desayunar antes tengo hambre-exclamo el simbionte negro.

- igual yo no he comido nada por el vago este-se quejo el simbionte rojo apoyándose en la cabeza del castaño.

- igual yo todo este agotamiento me dio hambre-dijo saliendo de la espalda de la peli morada por primera vez en el día.

-Yo también-dijo una voz misteriosa.

De pronto de la espalda de la pelirroja salió una cabeza parecida una cabeza parecida a la de Kuno.

-¿quién eres tú?-pregunto la pelirroja a la simbionte.

-soy Yimero un gusto conocerlos-dijo la nueva simbionte.

- bueno supongo que tendremos otro simbionte en la casa, creo que deberíamos irnos con la hokage antes de que pase otra cosa-dijo saliendo por la puerta seguido de todos.

Simbiontes hasta ahora: Naruto y zetai: venom/carnage, kyuubi y Yimero: scream, zeth y roark: madness, anko y Kuno: agony


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8: el diario de madness_**

- ¿y qué es lo que haremos?-pregunto el rubio emocionado ya en el bosque junto con sus compañeros.

- verán cada uno de nosotros tiene una habilidad espacial con su simbionte, naruto puede transformar su mano en un kunai o lanzar su red, en cambio yo- en el momento se coloco el traje de madness y los huesos que estaban en su pecho y cuello empezaron a despegarse del cuerpo hasta quedar en el aire (como las patas de una araña)-también puedo hacer esto con los de mis brazos y piernas además de esto-explico volviendo los huesos a su lugar y levantando sus brazos y transformando su brazo izquierdo en una cuchilla enorme a la vez que las garras de su mano se colocaban en el punto donde su brazo terminaba, mientras que su mano derecha cambio a la forma de un hacha y sus garras se colocaban en ambos filos del arma-cada uno puede hacer muchas cosas, así que en el día de hoy nos concentraremos en descubrir la habilidad de cada uno y la explotaremos hasta su límite-dijo emocionado mientras el resto solo acentia mientras se colocaban sus trajes.

4 horas después.

-¿Qué les parce un descanso?-pregunto el castaño cansado.

- estamos de acuerdo necesitamos algo de comer, les parece un ramen-dijo ya saben quién XD.

Todos/venom: de acuerdo-

Ya en ichiraku ramen naruto le presento a los dueños a su "hermano".

- un placer conocerte muchacho y ¿de dónde eres?-pregunto el dueño del local empezando a preparar las ordenes de sus clientes.

-soy de un pequeño pueblo, pero hubo un "incendio" masivo que lo destruyo- respondió fingiendo tristeza.

-lamento escuchar eso-

- no importa ya lo supere-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- y ¿eres soltero?-pregunto la castaña coqueta sirviéndole la comida a él y al resto.

- eehh…si so-soy soltero-contesto sonrojado sintiendo como anko lo miraba como si fuera orochimaru.

- ayame-regaño su padre.

- ¿Qué? no hace daño preguntar-dijo yendo a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Después de almorzar se pasaron la tarde entrenando donde aprendieron varios trucos, agony podía crear unas especies de serpientes simbióticas sin ojos, y sus manos podía transformarlas en espadas con sierra y scream, aunque pareciera raro, podía mover su cabello como si fueran tentáculos además de transformar su manos en espada de doble filo.

- muy venom atácanos con todo lo que tienes-dijo el sin ojos desafiante.

En el momento venom salto hacia madness con sus brazos transformados en kunai, el bloque el golpe con el sable de su brazo, en un intento por golpearlo, con las redes simbióticas que salían de su brazo, enredo el sable de su oponente y le torció el brazo para golpearlo en la cara. Madness apenas si se movió por el golpe, uso su brazo libre para tomar a de su brazo/kunai, empezó a girar para luego soltarlo y gracias a la fuerza del giro venom soltó el agarre estrellándose contra un árbol.

- debes mejorar el agarre, recuerda carnage es parte de ti por lo que puede hacer lo mismo que tu y no esperes que juegue limpio haci que tu tampoco lo hagas-dijo mientras los huesos de su pecho del lado derecho se retiraran, se colocaran sobre su brazo sin apoyarse sobre él y los dos huesos de sus brazos se colocaran sobre los otros 3 como un enganche quedando como si fueran 3 enormes garras.

Madness corrió hacia venom que seguía en el suelo, así que solo puedo hacer una especie de escudo para frenar el ataca, aunque las garras de hueso atravesaron el escudo, venom aprovecho que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para darle un golpe en las partes bajas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito de dolor, momento que el oji blanco aprovecho para sujetar el brazo de madness para lanzarlo hacia el aire, pero su brazo derecho seguía conectado a el haci que de un fuerte jalón hacia abajo madness bajo a toda velocidad estrellándose contra el suelo.

-lo tendremos en cuenta-dijo venom divertido. Kyuubi y anko veían divertidas y emocionadas la pelea de los "hermanos" sobre unos árboles un poco alejados.

El simbionte carmesí lentamente se levanto del suelo sin dejar de ver a venom con una mirada asesina sin piedad.

-"creo que lo hicimos enojar"-dijo mentalmente el simbionte de naruto.

-"tú crees"-respondió un poco asustado.

-pagaras por eso-dijo madness levantando los otros huesos de su pecho y con un movimiento de sus brazos dirigió los ocho contra el oji blanco que logro esquivar su ataque con un salto, pero su vio como su oponente se movía haci adelante retrayendo los huesos impulsándose hacia la misma altura que venom. Se acerco lo suficiente como para tomarlo del cuello y empezar a golpear su cara con su mano libre descontroladamente mientras caían al suelo y madness no dejaba de golpearlo. Antes de que siguiera golpeándolo varios tentáculos de simbionte salieron de la espalda de venom deteniendo el brazo de madness, venom aprovecho el momento para colocar sus pies sobre el abdomen de su "hermano" y lanzarlo hasta otra esquina.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto la pelirroja/rubia ayudando a su pareja a levantarse junto con la peli morada.

-no lo sabemos, pero será mejor inmovilizarlo para que se tranquilice-respondió la simbionte morada.

-tú crees que lo haga-dijo scream señalando a madness que se levantaba del suelo pero tenía un brazo y su pecho estaban perforados por una rama asustando a sus compañeros por su bienestar, pero su quedaron mudos al ver como la él simbionte sin ojos tiraba de las ramas sacándola de su brazo y pecho mientras la herida en forma de agujero se empezaba a cerrarse sin dejar marcas.

Con una expresión aun más molesta madness clavo sus garras en un árbol detrás suyo, y tiraba con fuerza de el arrancándolo de raíz sujetándolo arriba suyo.

Esto hizo que todos se les cayera la mandíbula hasta el piso, sabían que el traje les otorgaba fuerza sobrehumana pero no que podrían arrancar un árbol tan grande como un edificio y sostenerlo como una pluma, estaban tan distraídos que no notaron que madness lanzaba el árbol con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos, reaccionaron lo suficientemente a tiempo como para sujetar el árbol y ver como el sin ojos corría hacia ellos. Pero unos tentáculos salían de su espalda y se sujetaron al piso y a otros árboles evitando que continuara corriendo.

-rápido deben atravesarle el corazón-grito madness pero con la voz de roark.

-¿roark eres tú? ¿Qué está sucediendo hermano?-pregunto zetai apareciendo.

-las respuestas vendrán después, ahora deben atravesarle el corazón, no se preocupen porque muera ya vieron lo que sucedió con esas ramas pero debe hacerlo ahora no podre contenerlo por mucho más tiempo-siguió gritando pero se detuvo al sentir como las partes del simbionte erran cortadas por los huesos del pecho de madness liberándolo en el instante para saltar hacia agony que no puedo esquivar el agarra del simbionte. La sujeto del cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra se preparaba para golpearla, pero solo se quedo hay viendo a los ojos de la simbionte morada, lentamente empezó a bajar el brazo ,y a abrir la mano que la acercaba lentamente al rostro, antes de que pudiera tocarla los cabellos de scream lo sujetaron de los brazos y piernas para elevarlo en el aire mientras tiraba fuertemente en direcciones diferentes para mantenerlo quieto.

-venom ahora atraviésale el corazón antes de que recuerde que puede controlar sus huesos-grito viendo como el nombrado levantaba la mano ,y de su palma salía un punta como una estaca y la separaba de su mano. En el momento lo lanzo hacia su corazón pero en el mismo instante madness con los huesos de sus brazos y piernas rompió los tentáculos/cabellos de scream haciendo que desviara la estaca simbionte hacia scream, que también la desvió sin ver la dirección, esta se dirigía hacia agony que todavía estaba recuperándose el aire y del golpe.

Esta vio como se acercaba sin poder moverse solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, abrió lentamente los ojos viendo que madness se había interpuso entre ella y la estaca atravesándole justo el corazón. Madness se quedo parado allí unos segundos hasta que cayó hacia adelante al suelo haciendo que la estaca se clavara más.

-zeth!-grito agony retirando el traje y dando vuelta al controlador de huesos para quitarle la estaca viendo como rápidamente la herida se cerraba y el traje se retiraba.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto preocupado venom agarrando la estaca para que se una nuevamente a él y empezaba a retirar el traje.

-está bien, solo está dormido, pero será mejor que lo llevemos a casa- dijo ahora kyuubi levantándolo junto con anko-hay esta pesado-

Ya en la casa namikase colocaron al castaño en su cama para que descansara, mientras los demás hablaban sobre lo sucedido en el bosque.

-bien ahora alguien puede decirme…¡¿QUE CARAJO ACABA DE PASAR?!-dijo naruto con los nervios y tensión hasta las nubes.

-creo que esto puede ayudarnos-dijo anko sacando un una libreta que decía diario de madness.

-¿Dónde lo en encontraste?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-lo encontré en una caja con candado que estaba dentro de otra que tenia sellos explosivos, que estaba en su mochila que se lo quite mientras revisaba sus cosas y no miraba-respondió haciendo que a los otros dos les crezca una gota en la cabeza.

-veamos-dijo buscando la primera hoja-aquí esta-dijo empezando a leer en voz alta.

Diario de madness

Día 1 (zeth pov).

A pasado un día desde que me fusione con el simbionte y eh descubierto cosas increíbles además de que el traje está vivo, no tiene un nombre así que decidí ponerle roark, tenemos mucho en común ambos nos gusta la violencia, no nos gusta la gente que juzga por la apariencia y ambos creemos que justin bieber es un homosexual que canta como mujer (nta: perdón a los fans de justin bieber pero no puede evitar la tentación OWO XD).

Día 10:

Al parecer mi familia me quería ver muerto, me sentí traicionado destruí el pueblo entero, solo deje vivos a 2 amigos y a algunas mujeres que no conozco por lo que no tendrían que sufrir por los pecados de los demás, ahora se encuentran en la aldea de las olas, eso los mantendrá lejos de las misiones ninja y dudo que pase algún ninja alguna vez.

Día 150: parece que tengo una debilidad después de todo, el sonido creado por objetos metálicos lastima a roark y como él y yo somos uno también a mí, es peligroso escribir esto aquí ya que si alguien lo lee podrían usar esta información para destruirnos a ambos.

Día 200:

Ayer fue año nuevo, normalmente recordaría lo que sucede al no querer tomar pero no puedo, en la noche antes de que llegara el nuevo año unos sujetos estaban molestando a unas mujeres, decidí usar el traje para detenerlos, ellos empezaron a decirme cosas, me enojaba cada vez mas después de eso solo recuerdo despertar en un bosque rodeado por los cuerpos de esos hombres solo que estos no tenían cabezas y estaban bañados en sangre, no recuerdo haberlos tocado pero si el haber hablado como nosotros refiriéndome a mí y roark como uno solo, tal vez sea divertido eso podría usarlo para hacerme una reputación.

Día 366:

Ayer se cumplió un año desde que yo y roark nos volvimos compañeros, uno pensaría que en un primer aniversario se festejaría en grande y lo hice pero nuevamente no lo recuerdo, no es por haber bebido, lo sé porque hoy desperté en una bañera que se desborda de sangre. Hable con roark dice que cuando me enfurezco pierdo el control, el intenta detenerme pero no puede pero que solo lastimamos a gente que se parezca a orochimaru o sea una amenaza, al menos si un niño se pone en nuestro camino no lo lastimaremos…espero.

Año 6:

Ah pasado mucho tiempo pero esto no puede esperar, hace unos días kabuto me capturo y me mantuvo encerrado durante días, en ese tiempo hico 5 clones de roark todos con diferentes personalidades y poderes. Logre escapar y llevarme a los simbiontes conmigo, en ese mismo día cree unos sellos para bloquear el sonido. Decidimos con roark quedarnos con los simbiontes y encontrarle un compañero con el que vivir, les colocamos nombres y nos quedaremos en un bosque.

Año 6: todavía no puedo creer lo que escuche, al parecer hay otro simbionte uno que ya tiene compañero, roark me conto que orochimaru creó otro simbionte después de él pero que nunca supo que le sucedió, decidimos buscarlos y pedirle ayuda con buscar un compañero a los simbiontes, solo espero que esto funcione.

Año 6: no podría estar mas feliz, hoy mismo encontré al simbionte, su nombre es naruto uzumaki su compañero es el hermano de roark, naruto le puso zetai y se hacen llamar venom, además de dejarme quedarme en su casa y ayudarme en la búsqueda, al parecer zetai se estaba auto reproduciendo, y el nuevo simbionte se ha unido a su novia, se nombraron scream, pero en nombre del simbionte aun no lo sé al ser un recién nacido. Pero no todo es felicidad al parecer naruto es el jinchuriki del Kyuubi y parte de su chakra se unió al simbionte creando una personalidad que se hace llamar carnage, le prometí a naruto que le ayudaría a vencer a carnage el problema es que no se qué tan fuerte se halla vuelta la mezcla entre simbionte y chakra demoniaco.

Año 6: por primera vez no recuerdo nada de anoche y estoy feliz. Ayer conocí a una mujer, su nombres es anko y se ha fusionado con Kuno, se nombraron agony, aunque al principio se descontrolo logramos calmarla y decidió ser la compañera de Kuno, al menos ahora voy 1 de 5.

(Fin zeth pov)

-increíble-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-es por eso que se descontrolo, se sintió amenazado por venom y con el golpe que le diste, no pudo controlarse más-dedujo kyuubi.

-pero ¿Por qué no me ataco?-se pregunto la peli morada recordando como envés de golpearla se tranquilizo y la protegió del ataque.

-recuerda lo que escribió, solo ataca a los que se parecen a orochimaru o son una amenaza para el, creo que él no te considera una-respondió naruto seriamente.

-tienes razón en eso-dijo una voz que bajaba por la escalera.

-ey zeth, como te sientes-pregunto el oji azul contento de ver a su hermano de pie.

-bueno…me siento cansado de toda la pelea, también asustado al no poder recordar lo que sucedió, calmado de ver que no estoy rodeado de sangre y que ustedes están bien pero ahora más que todo estoy muy molesto de que leyeran mi diario y que tú me lo quitaras a pesar de estaba en una caja con candado, sellos y en mi mochila-respondió casi gritando mientras la nombrada reía nerviosamente.

-eh…si disculpa eso-dijo aun más nerviosa mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-está bien, eso me ahorro mucho tiempo de explicación, solo quiero decirles que lamento si lastime alguno-dijo el oji marrón con arrepentimiento.

-descuida-dijeron todos a la vez

-y ¿Qué fue lo que hice esta vez?-pregunto sentándose a un lado de anko.

-bueno golpeaste a naruto en la cara hasta el cansancio, luego nos lánzate un árbol y me lanzaste una estaca de simbionte y te desmayaste-conto kyuubi recostando su cabeza en las piernas del rubio.

-y que tan grande era el árbol-bromeo haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

-era del tamaño de un edificio-respondió anko sentándose más cerca del castaño.

-increíble, bueno si me disculpa iré a mi cuarto a descansar y me lleve esto conmigo-dijo el oji marrón levantándose y quitándole su diario a anko.

-será mejor que me valla Ibiki quiere mi ayuda con un sujeto que se niega a hablar-dijo anko saliendo por la puerta.

-bueno que te parece si tu y yo salimos a dar un paseo y a cenar-propuso el rubio mirando a los ojos de la bijuu.

-me parce bien pero no iremos a ichiraku-respondió saliendo con naruto que hacia pucheros.

Mientras caminaban ninguno dijo ni una palabra solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-sabes, estaba pensando y creo que zeth tiene razón creo que shikamaru podría ser un buen compañero para Buchi-comento la pelirroja.

-yo también lo eh pensado, pero son Buchi y shikamaru los que deben decidir además de que…-dejo de hablar y empezó a mirar en diferentes direcciones-lo sientes-pregunto.

-por supuesto, pero no es posible que exista-dijo empezando a correr hacia la entrada de la aldea junto con el uzumaki.

Ya en la entrada prepararon su escusa para los guardias para salir pero al ver que estaban dormidos directamente salieron.

-Y se supone que pein no destruyo la aldea con este nivel de seguridad-bromeo kyuubi.

Naruto iba a contestar pero se cayó al ver a la persona frente a él su cabellos era largo y negro como sus ojos que tenían sangre saliendo de ellos, su ropa era un mezcla de de gris y negro que al igual que sus ojos tenía sangre por toda la ropa además del símbolo de konoha que estaba rasgado.

Itachi Uchiha-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo viendo como el nombrado los veía con una sonrisa.

-me alegro de ver que sigues vivo naruto-kun, pero si me disculpas creo que voy a desmayarme-dijo cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-pregunto kyuubi mientras se acercaba y lo picaba con una rama.

-llevémoslo al hospital, estoy seguro de que sasuke querrá hablar con él-dijo cargándolo en su espalda.

flash back

Se ve a naruto y sasuke en un bar hablando sobre cosas del pasado.

-dime si pudieras hacer algo ¿qué es lo que harías?-pregunto naruto.

-normalmente diría evitar que mi clan se extinga, pero desde que me entere del plan de mi padre para derrocar al hokage, yo volvería al día en que me enfrente a Itachi para pedirle que me perdono y que vuelva conmigo a la aldea-dijo melancólico

flash back

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la hokage.

-tsunade-sama no va a creer esto-

-gane la lotería-dijo emocionada.

-no-

-naruto dejo el ramen-

-no-

-hinata dejo esa alocada obsesión por naruto-esperanzada.

-tampoco-

-naruto embarazo a kurama-

-nop- dijo ya cansada de las respuestas erradas.

-Kakashi dejo de leer icha icha-

-nopiti, nopiti, no-

-¿entonces que sucedió?

-Itachi uchiha está vivo y naruto lo trajo a la aldea-

-…entonces no gane la lotería-

Simbiontes hasta ahora: Naruto y zetai: venom/carnage, kyuubi y Yimero: scream, zeth y roark: madness, anko y Kuno: agony


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9: phage parte 1_**

Se ve a Itachi uchiha en una cama de hospital durmiendo y siendo vigilado por naruto y sasuke que estaba impaciente por que su hermano despertara.

-¿Cómo es posible que este vivo?-se pregunto sasuke en voz alta.

-no estoy seguro, se lo preguntaremos en cuanto despierte-dijo el rubio.

-si es que despierta-dijo zetai saliendo de la espalda del rubio, apoyándose en su cabeza y deprimiendo aun más al uchiha.

-¡zetai!-regaño naruto a su simbionte.

-solo digo que tal vez no lo vuelva a ser, después de la pelea que tuvieron y las hirientes palabras que le dijo no sé si quiera volver a verlo-dijo inocente viendo como sasuke se iba a un rincón mientras hacia circulitos con el dedo y decía-"perdón, perdón, perdón"-

-bien naruto explícame como es que lo encontraste-dijo la senju entrando por la puerta.

-estaba paseando con kura-chan cuando de pronto sentimos su chakra y lo encontramos así-explico escuchando unos gemidos de dolor que venían del hermano de sasuke.

-eh… ¿Qué paso?... ¿Don-donde estoy?-dijo Itachi sentándose en la cama.

-qué bueno que despiertas Itachi-dijo naruto notando como el pelinegro mayor miraba en diferentes direcciones, como si buscara una salida-no te preocupes porque te encarcelen, sabemos la verdad sobre tu clan, todos lo saben, ya no tienes que ocultarte –explico viendo como el nombrado se tranquilizaba.

-es verdad, incluso podrías caminar por la calle sin que te miren raro-contribuyo el traje en la cabeza del rubio haciendo que a Itachi se le pongan los ojos como platos y empiece a sudar frio por la extraña criatura. Naruto noto y se sintió un poco incomodo.

-eh…es una larga historia je-dijo el oji azul rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Itachi-dijo una voz detrás de naruto.

-sasuke-dijo Itachi. Se sintió un silencio incomodo durante unos minutos.

-eh…será mejor que los dejemos hablar-dijo la rubia saliendo por la puerta del cuarto.

-eh yo me voy, zeth me está presionando para que entrene y haci poder vencer a carnage, nos vemos-dijo transformando su ropa negra en el traje simbionte y saltando por la ventana.

(advertencia momento emotivo: los siguientes párrafos se compondrán de un momento de hermanos, esto no es apto para los no vacunados o los alérgicos a lo cursi XD).

-eh Itachi, quiero disculparme por las cosas que te dije y el intentar matarte, no era mi intención bueno si era mi intención, pero me arrepiento de todo-dijo con arrepentimiento el uchiha.

-no tienes nada de que disculparte, yo fui el que te guio por ese camino de odio y venganza llevándote con orochimaru… ¿hermanos?-dijo estirando la mano.

-hermanos-dijo estrechando la mano de su hermano-bueno será mejor prepare la casa para tu llegada-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-de acuerdo-dijo viendo como su hermano se iba cambiando su rostro a uno más serio-no intentes esconderte puedo sentir tu presencia desde hace mucho- dijo viendo como la ventana del se abría y por ella entraba naruto con el traje de venom hasta el cuellos.

-le dirás en algún momento-dijo serio sin despegar la mirada de Itachi.

-lo hare, pero no ahora está muy feliz de que allá vuelto, pero dime ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-lo note desde que te encontré en la entrada, si piensas que el traje tiene que ver tienes razón, este traje aumento mi poder entre otras habilidades-explico-bueno ya me voy, pero aun haci te mantendré vigilado yo no soy tu hermano-dijo saliendo nuevamente por la venta dejando solo a un pensativo Itachi.

En un pasillo hecho de piedra se ve a un viejo envuelto en vendas que caminaba hacia una puerta.

-"más vale que esté listo, con este nuevo poder, podre derrocar a tsunade y finalmente deshacerme del chiquillo demonio-pensó con rabia el miembro del consejo conocido como danzo.

Al abrir la puerta se podía ver varios instrumentos médicos y científicos haciendo que parezca el laboratorio de orochimaru.

Danzo camino hasta un tanque donde había un tanque de cristal que adentro había un liquido blanco que se movían de un lado a otro.

-dime ¿Cuándo estará listo el nuevo traje?-pregunto a un hombre que estaba anotando algo en una libreta.

-dentro de muy poco danzo-sama, gracias a la muestra de simbionte que nos trajo logramos crear un clon mejorado de venom solo que este no tiene emociones que lo bloquen de cumplir su voluntad danzo-sama-termino de explico.

-pronto naruto uzumaki, pronto-

Volviendo con Itachi se lo ve caminando hacia el barrio uchiha acompañado de su hermano, naruto y kurama.

-así que tu eres una de las personas que me ayudo te lo agradezco-dijo el oji negro mayor.

-si bueno no fue nada-dijo avergonzada mientras su simbionte salía de su espalda y se colocaba en su cabeza al igual que el simbionte negro.

-no sé porque le agradeces, lo único que hiso fue picarte con una rama desde la entrada de la aldea hasta el hospital-dijo inocente la joven simbionte haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera roja de la vergüenza, pero en vez de enojarse Itachi solo se quedo viendo la cabeza que salía de la espalda de la pareja de naruto.

-haci que tu también tienes un traje, hay alguien más-

-si, anko y un chico nuevo en la aldea, zeth, el nos entrena para poder aprovechar nuestro poder al máximo, además de los demás simbiontes que son 4 que están en nuestra casa-explico el rubio, hace algunos días les había dicho a algunos compañeros sobre el objetivo de conseguirles un compañero a cada uno, shikamaru se veía interesado al igual que Kakashi.

-increíble-dijo Itachi sin más haciendo pensar al rubio

-"no estarás pensando en…"-pensó para comunicarse mentalmente con naruto.

-"no lo estoy pensando, lo estoy considerando"-respondiendo mentalmente.

-"estamos hablando de Itachi uchiha, el asesino a casi toda su familia por una sola orden que lo impide de hacer lo mismo con nosotros"-

-"lo hiso para evitar que su hermano vea la destrucción de la guerra cuando era un niño, además si lo que te preocupa es su sharingan deberías calmarte ya no puede usarlo"-pensó sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

-"¿de qué estás hablando?"-

-"hablaremos luego, mas tarde hablare con zeth para ver que dice"- pensó entrando al recinto uchiha.

-bueno los dejaremos solos para que hablen-dijo naruto mirando a Itachi y haciendo énfasis en el "hablen".

Nuevamente se sentía un silencio incomodo entre los hermanos uchiha.

-sasuke tengo algo que decirte-dijo serio Itachi.

Mientras en la casa uzumaki estaban naruto y kyuubi sentados en silencio.

-bien explícame cómo es eso de que Itachi no puede usar su sharingan-dijo seria la pelirroja.

-veras, lo que sucede es que Itachi tenía una enfermedad en los ojos por usar demasiado el sharingan, según lo que me conto sasuke, esa enfermedad lo estaba matando desde adentro, no sé cómo es que está vivo pero si se que no podrá volver a usar su sharingan-explico calmando a la pelirroja.

-bueno supongo que ya no habrá problemas con Itachi, pero que me dices de darle el simbionte, no sé si debas darle el traje que podría matarnos a todos-dijo aun preocupada.

-es por eso que quiero hablarlo con zeth antes, el conoce a los simbiontes mejor que nosotros si acepta solo debemos ver si Itachi lo hace-explico nuevamente tratando de convencer a su pareja.

-de acuerdo, pero si intenta asesinarnos yo personalmente le cortare la cabeza y tu no comerás ramen en 3 meses ¿hecho?-propuso kyuubi haciendo palidecer al rubio, 3 meses sin ramen sería como estar atrapado en el mangekyo sharingan para él.

-está bien pero si yo tengo razón tendrás que admitir que te enojas fácilmente-dijo haciendo que la pelirroja lo fulminara con la mirada haciéndolo sudar-no es que lo hagas, es un trato, bueno ahora me tengo que ir a buscar a zeth-termino estrechando la mano del kyuubi y saliendo corriendo por la puerta mientras se transformaba en venom.

-que quisiste decir con que me enojo demasiado, naruto vuelve aquí-grito kyuubi transformándose en scream y persiguiendo al rubio.

Ya en el bosque.

-venom que bueno que llegas ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto zeth, acompañado de agony, al ver a venom todo golpeado y a una sonriente scream.

-es una larga historia-dijo y en los siguientes minutos conto la historia de cómo encontraron a Itachi y su idea de unirlos a la "familia".

-si te soy sincero creo que te volviste loco de remate y que sin crees que dejare que un uchiha se acerca a uno de ellos perdiste todo buen juicio que te quedaba-dijo molesto recordando el "tratamiento" del uchiha menor.

-pero el ya no tiene el sharingan, además confiamos en el-dijo serio venom retirando la máscara mostrando a un naruto serio.

-estamos de acuerdo con venom, recordamos que Kakashi nos dijo que él era uno de los mejores ninjas, además recuerden que el trabajo para danzo debe saber algo lo suficientemente bueno como para que nos podamos deshacer de el-prepuso agony y haciendo lo mismo que el rubio.

-bueno son dos contra dos, les diré que haremos, les diremos a los simbiontes haber que opinan si uno lo elige le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero si nos traiciona yo mismo le arrancare el simbionte del cuerpo con o sin sonido-dijo aun molesto complaciendo a naruto-bien ahora ustedes dos-dijo señalando agony y scream-quiero que se preparen hoy quiero que naruto use a carnage-dijo sin emociones haciendo que naruto, zetai (que acaba de aparecer) y kyuubi palidecieran.

-¿Qué acaso te volviste loco? No podemos usar a carnage, aunque allá prometido que dejaría a naruto usar su poder no podemos confiar en él-dijo zetai recordando la última vez.

-lo sé pero no tenemos opción, naruto debe aprender a controlar a carnage ahora es parte de ustedes, deben aceptarlo esa será la primera fase, ahora transfórmate-dijo serio.

Naruto no pudo decir más, haciendo pose de meditación, naruto apareció en su mente donde estaba la antigua jaula del kyuubi solo que ahora dentro de ella se encontraba carnage mirando divertido a naruto.

-vaya, vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí, pensé que tu no vendrías jamás y que me dejarías encerrado aquí-dijo bromista.

-cierra la boca, ahora dime que tengo que hacer para usarte-dijo yendo directamente al grano.

-recuerda que tengo parte del chakra del kyuubi, debes enojarte, te recomiendo que vayas a esa cámara de allá-dijo señalando una puerta que decía "recuerdos"-estoy seguro que viendo todos los momentos malos que has pasado te enojaras lo suficiente como para usar mi poder-dijo sonriendo.

-de acuerdo, pero te advierto que si esto es una trampa hay otros tres simbiontes hay fuera que te detendrán si intentas algo-dijo naruto entrando en la cámara de los recuerdos. Dentro pudo ver los momentos que peor tubo, su niñez. Una y otra vez podía ver el odio de los aldeanos y sentir como el suyo crecía hasta que sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

En el mundo real madness, scream y agony veían como las partes blancas de venom se volvían rojas y una cola de chakra se formaba siendo cubierta por el simbionte. En el momento que abrió los ojos salto directamente hacia madness y este lo sujeto con sus huesos.

-naruto recuerda quien eres, no dejes que el odio te controle, no dejes que carnage te controle, tú debes dominarlo-grito madness sintiendo como el simbionte rojo dejaba de hacer fuerza contra él y se tranquilizaba.

-wow, eso fue intenso-dijo ahora carnage pero con la voz de venom.

-me alegra que puedas controlarte, bueno ahora creo que deberíamos…-madness no siguió al sentir una presencia extraña-lo sienten-

-si es como la presencia de Buchi, Haburid, Falli y Boro, pero es diferente, ¿crees que se auto reprodujeron?-intento explicar carnage.

-no, yo lo sabría, además no es uno es un clon-dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes-lo sé porque un simbionte verdadero tiene una energía en especifico, este es como la de los demás parecida a otro a madness pero esta se parece a la de zetai-dijo haciendo que naruto se preocupara aun mas-puedo intentar localizarla pero no hagan ningún ruido-dijo retirando su máscara y sentándose en el suelo para meditar.

Estuvieron así durante diez minutos hasta que zeth se levanto del suelo.

-No puedo ubicarlo algo me bloque pero pude sentir la presencia de alguien más, era la de ese viejo danzo-dijo haciendo palidecer a todos.

-esto es malo, si danzo tiene el simbionte no sabemos de que sea capaz de hacer-dijo preocupada scream.

-pues no hay tiempo que perder debemos ir por danzo ahora-dijo madness.

-pero nadie sabe dónde está y dudo que los otros dos viejos nos digan donde-dijo scream.

-hay una persona que si lo sabe-dijo sonriente carnage.

En la casa de los uchiha.

-haci que ya no podrás ser un ninja-dijo sasuke sintiéndose culpable.

-mi chakra, mis ojos todo está destruido, la única razón por la que estoy vivo es porque madara quería que sobreviviera, ni siquiera las operaciones de tsunade-sama podrán ayudarme y dudo que la solución entre por esa puerta-dijo señalando la entrada que se abrió de golpe mientras por ella entraban los 4 simbiontes.

-Itachi necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo zeth con resentimiento.

-y ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Itachi.

-zeth, un placer ahora dinos donde se oculta danzo-respondió sin paciencia.

-y para que quieren saber-

-no es asunto tuyo, solo dinos donde está y luego te diremos-

-no puedo decirles así como así, acabo de conocerte, igual que a ti y no dan mucha confianza entrando en la casa y reclamarme-finalizo Itachi mirando a todos.

-yo se dé una forma en la que podemos confiar los uno en los otros-dijo naruto.

En la casa namikase.

-lo que me estás diciendo es que estos trajes pueden unirse a quien quieran otorgarles poderes y habilidades extraordinarias-dijo Itachi viendo a los 4 simbiontes que estaban frente a él en especial al amarillo.

-exacto, ellos necesitan un cuerpo para poder vivir, tú necesitas ayuda para volver a ser ninja, nosotros necesitamos la ubicación de danzo y tu sabes donde esta, así que este es el trato si ellos te aceptan podrás quedártelo y tu nos dirás la ubicación, todos ganamos-propuso zeth con el traje de madness hasta su cuellos.

-¿y si ninguno de ellos me acepta?-

-ella y yo te arrancaremos la información por la fuerza-dijo señalando a anko que tenía una sonrisa psicópata.

-de acuerdo acepto-dijo rápidamente por el miedo antes de que el simbionte amarillo conocido como Falli le saltara encima y empezara a expandirse por todo el cuerpo del uchiha. En cuanto termino de cubrirle la cabeza las garras comenzaron a extenderse y de los brazos y piernas salieran varias púas grandes incluyendo dos que salían de la espalda, su boca comenzó a abrirse hasta el mostrando colmillos negros y sus ojos eran parecidos a los de agony.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto preocupado el uchiha menor.

-excelente-respondió con voz gruesa y tenebrosa.

-bien, ahora lo único que necesitas es un nombre-dijo un poco feliz zeth de que otro simbionte tuviera un compañero.

-mmm…eh…no se nos ocurre nada-dijo haciendo que todos se cayeran de espalda por la poca creatividad del nuevo simbionte.

-que te parece "Phage"-propuso naruto.

-nos gusta-respondió sonriente phage.

-bien ahora que el primer asunto está resuelto dinos donde esta danzo-dijo impaciente y desconfiada scream.

-yo los llevare aun tengo asuntos con esa momia-dijo enojado el simbionte amarillo.

-de acuerdo, pero recuerda tengo mi ojo en ti-dijo zeth transformándose en madness seguido de naruto que cubrió su rostro volviendo a ser carnage y salían por la puerta seguidos del heredero uchiha.

Continuara…

Simbiontes hasta ahora (les dejo el link con la apariencia, excepto de madness porque este es un personaje de comics que yo mismo invite):

Naruto y zetai: venom/carnage: fs70/f/2011/089/4/6/naruto_venom_by_

Kyuubi y Yimero: scream: . /_

Zeth y roark: madness

Anko y Kuno: agony: . /_cb20111115152750/spidermandatebase/es/images/1/1 9/Agony_(Leslie_Gesneria)_(Tierra-616).jpg

Itachi y Falli: phage: . /_cb20110722202222/marvel/es/images/a/ab/Phage_(Ca rl_Mach).jpg


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10 lasher_**

-puedes explicarme porque estamos en este lugar-pregunto madness impaciente.

-danzo construyo su laboratorio detrás de las cabezas de los hokages pensando que nadie lo descubriría-explico phage-te hago una pregunta ¿Cómo es que ves si no tienes ojos?-pregunto curioso.

-es complicado, puedo ver pero no de un forma normal-respondió solo dando mas incógnitas a sus compañeros.

-explícate-dijeron todos a la vez.

-cuando llevo puesto esto, puedo verlos, pero lo que veo es su energía, cada uno tiene una en específico, es por eso que puedo notar la diferencia de un simbionte real y uno clonado-explico.

-¿cuánto falta?-dijo Kuno saliendo de la espalda de anko.

-ya llegamos-respondió señalando una enorme puerta, phage intento abrirla pero no pudo-cerrada-

-déjanos eso a nosotros -dijo madness con una sonrisa corriendo a phage, hiso la posición de manos para juntar chakra y en el momento una especia de aura roja empezó a cubrirlo-aaaaaaaahhh-grito antas de clavar sus garras en la puerta y tirando en diferentes direcciones arrancándola-necesitas hacer más ejercicio phage.

Todos voltearon sus miradas hacia dentro de la habitación viendo muchos instrumentos médicos y científicos y en el centro de la habitación había un gran tanque con un líquido blanco que se movía de un lado a otro.

-supongo que es ese-dijo anko acercándose al tanque.

-sí, saquémoslo de ahí antes de que alguien venga-dijo carnage colocando sus manos en el tanque haciendo que varios anbus aparecieran.

-carnageeeeeeeeeee-dijo madness mientras kyuubi y anko se transformaban en scream y agony.

-lo sentimos-dijo divertido el oji rojo.

-y ahora que-pregunto agony.

-deberíamos arrancarles las cabezas-propuso madness con una sonrisa psicópata.

-no podemos hacer eso, no importa si son parte de raíz no podemos matarlos-dijo regañando phage.

-tú no uchiha… ¡pero nosotros sí!-dijo antes de saltara sobre los anbus y acuchillar a dos en el rostro.

-luego hablaremos sobre tus problemas para controlarte-dijo phage haciendo lo mismo que madness seguido de los otros simbiontes.

-¿está mal que disfrutemos esto?-pregunto divertida scream.

-todo lo que sientes ahora es muy normal hermana-contesto agony chocando su mano con la de la pelirroja/rubia y atravesando a un anbu que la quería atacar por la espalda.

-¡alto!-dijo una voz haciendo que todos los anbus se detuvieran-¿Qué desean?-dijo danzo arrogante.

-tú sabes bien porque estamos aquí, queremos ese simbionte y todas las muestras que tengas-respondió serio carnage.

-pues lamento decirles que no se los daré, ese simbionte ahora pertenece al consejo de konoha y lo usaremos para hacer que la aldea se la más poderosas de todas-dijo con una sonrisa haciéndoles hervir la sangre.

-que te parece esto, nosotros nos enfrentamos a unos ninjas que tu elijas y si ganamos nos quedamos con el simbionte, pero si ganas tú te lo quedas-propuso madness confiado.

-de acuerdo nos veremos en el estadio, prepárense porque no se los dejare fácil-dijo danzo viendo como los simbiontes salían del lugar.

En el estadio.

-Bien y ¿qué es lo que haremos?-pregunto curioso Itachi que había retirado su traje mostrando un pantalón negro, con una remera manga corta amarilla con reflejos negros.

-de seguro danzo enviara varios compañeros de naruto para que eso lo distraiga por sus emociones-dedujo zeth.

-¿y tú quieres que yo no les tenga piedad, verdad?-pregunto naruto a su "hermano".

-no, quiero que esta vez trates de controlarte, aunque te dije que no debes mostrar emociones cuando eres venom, solo por esta vez controlarte-respondió sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿creen que danzo cumpla su promesa de devolvernos al simbionte si ganamos?-pregunto la pelirroja sabiendo la respuesta.

-por supuesto que no, tal vez el diga que lo hace por el bien de la aldea pero lo que en verdad quiere es poder, el poder suficiente para iniciar otra guerra y ganar esta vez-dijo Itachi serio como siempre.

-¿y si eso llegara a pasar, de qué lado estarás?-pregunto desconfiado el castaño.

-todavía no confías en mí-

-no lo tomes como algo personal pero no sé si puedo confiar en alguien que elimino a casi todo su clan-dijo provocativo.

-ya cálmense los dos, ahora debemos concentrarnos en la pelea, entremos de una vez-dijo anko colocando sus manos en el pecho de zeth y Itachi.

-de acuerdo anko-chan, ahora vamos tenemos que acabar con esto-dijo zeth mientras el resto iba por el pasillo excepto naruto que fue detenido por la mano de zeth que estaba en su hombro-escucha naruto ambos sabemos que danzo no cumplirá su parte del trato si ganamos, por lo que quiero pedirte que si no nos da el simbionte no me contengas, se lo quitare aunque tenga que matarlo-dijo con el traje empezando a extenderse.

-de acuerdo-respondió con duda mientras zetai hacia lo mismo que su hermano y empezaba a extenderse por el cuerpo de su compañero.

Ya en el estadio vieron a phage, agony y scream esperándolos y frente a ellos estaban sus oponentes: Hinata, Sakura, Rock lee, Kiba y Chouji.

-esto será divertido ¿verdad Akamaru?-pregunto el chico perro a su compañero que ladro en aceptación.

-esta es mi oportunidad para hacer que esa perra pague por quitarme a mi naruto-kun-dijo la obsesionada, pechugona, ciega y futura loca del manicomio (nta: muerte a hinata o).

-ñam, ñam, ñam, ñam…ñam, ñam-creo que con eso ya pueden adivinar quién es.

-esto pondrá a prueba mi llama de la juventud y la de los simbionte-dijo el cejon con llamas en sus ojos.

En las gradas estaban el uchiha menor, la hokage, su ex compañero de quipo y los miembros del consejo.

-escuchen, ustedes 5 se enfrentaran a estos 5 monstruos, si ganan serán recompensados-dijo danzo tratando de inspirar a los ninjas y antes de que pudiera hablar una voz lo interrumpió.

-no querrás decir 6-dijo la voz saliendo del techo en un salto y aterrizando en el centro de la arena.

Por su apariencia muchos se dieron cuenta de que era un simbionte como los otros 5 solo que este era de un verde oscuro y partes negras, sus ojos eran iguales a los del simbionte hybrid, solo que estos eran sin puntas en diferentes direcciones, en su máscara no había boca y de la espalda salían unos tentáculos con punta que parecían que podrían atravesar lo que sea.

-y ¿tu quien eres?-pregunto madness teniendo una idea de quién era.

El simbionte verde empezó a retirar su máscara mostrando aun pelinegro que tenía el pelo como una piña y ojos negros con una cara de poca paciencia.

-shikamaru-dijeron varios a la vez por la sorpresa.

-parece que yo tenía razón-dijo madness contento al ver que otro simbionte tenían un compañero-pero ¿Cómo fue que tu y Buchi se hicieron compañeros?-

-veras, hoy fui a la casa de naruto para ver lo del simbionte pero cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta y decidí entrar para esperarlos, luego me encontré con Buchi, hablamos y después de caerme sobre el decidimos ser compañeros, es bastante problemático, por cierto llámenos lasher-conto haciendo reír a algunos por su típica frase.

-de acuerdo entonces necesitamos otro miembro, ¿uchiha-san nos arias el honor?-propuso danzo pensando que tenia la victoria asegurada.

-de acuerdo- respondió bajando al estadio.

-reunión-dijo madness haciendo que todos se reúnan en un círculo colocando los brazos sobre otros en los hombros, mientras los simbiontes de cada uno salían de la espalda de su compañero-bien esto es lo que haremos, naruto y zetai se enfrentaran al cejas de arbusto-dijo mientras los nombrado asentían-kurama y Yimero contra la puta obsesionada-dijo haciendo sonreír a la nombradas" ya verás puta, naruto es mío y no me lo quitaras" pensó la pelirroja-anko y Kuno irán contra la plancha parlante-dijo haciendo reír un poco a todos por los nombres que le colocaban a su oponentes-Itachi y Falli ustedes pelearan contra el cara de perro, por ultimo shikamaru y Buchi irán contra chouji-dijo haciendo pensar a todos contra quien pelearía el castaño.

-bien yo voy primero, es la hora feliz en mi bar de dangos-dijo anko colocándose la máscara de simbionte.

-hey haruno tu vas primero-grito agony viendo como los demás salían del estadio solo quedando ella y la tabla para planchar.

-les apuesto 50 a que no dura menos de 20 segundos-dijo madness desde las gradas.

-aceptamos-dijeron todos a la vez.

-creen que la deje viva-dijo scream.

-si lo hará-dijo madness viendo la pelea.

-y tu ¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunto confundido zetai.

-uno, porque le eh estado enseñando a anko a controlarse para que no mate en todas sus peleas y dos porque ya termino la pelea-dijo madness haciendo que todos dirijan sus miradas al estadio donde estaba un inconsciente sakura y un anko que gritaba que se iba al bar por la hora feliz-paguen-dijo extendiendo la mano mientras el resto de sus bolsillos sacaban dinero.

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto scream.

-tu-dijo madness haciendo que la nombrada baje al estadio emocionada.

-"es mi oportunidad para demostrarle a esa zorra que naruto-kun es mío y solo mío"-pensó la ojiperla obsesionada.

-comiencen-

En el momento hinata salió corriendo hacia la pelirroja/rubia que esquivo fácilmente el ataque de la hyuga, usando su cabello sujeto a la ojiperla y la atrajo hacia ella.

-tú dices que amas a naruto, pero si de verdad lo amaras desearías su felicidad sobre la tuya-dijo scream con una sonrisa.

-no es mío, mío, solo mío, mi precioso-exclamo diciendo lo ultimo con una voz un poco chillona haciendo que todo el mundo con una gota en la cabeza y naruto se sintiera como un objeto.

En las gradas.

-explícame cuando esta pelea por recuperar al simbionte, se convirtió en una mezcla de telenovela brasilera y el señor de los anillos-dijo un poco divertido madness mirando hacia venom que había desactivado a carnage por temor que el uso constante lo volviera loco.

Devuelta a la arena.

-¿no desistirás verdad?-pregunto retóricamente antes de que hinata sacara un kunai de su manga y cortara los cabellos de scream.

-necesitabas un corte-dijo hinata acercándose a su oponente activando su byakugan.

-(habilidad de hinata)-e golpe dio directo en el pecho y abdomen de la simbionte amarilla/roja haciéndole caer de rodillas-ahora naruto-kun será mío, y tendremos una gran familia mientras te pudres en el infierno zorra-antes de que pudiera atacar de los brazos de scream salieron varios tentáculos que la agarraron de los brazos y piernas, arrojándola a la pared, antes de que pudiera llegar a tocar la pared scream apareció detrás de ella dándole un rodillazo en la espalda, escuchando un "crack". Hinata se quedo en el suelo intentando levantarse pero la simbionte le había roto los huesos de la columna y a la vez scream colocaba un pie sobre su cabeza y un tentáculo de su mano pasaba por debajo del cuello, lo atrapaba con el otro y empezaba a hacer presión en un intento por cortarle el aire.

-¿ya te rindes?-dijo con una voz sádica y sangrienta haciendo que a todos les subiera un escalofrió por la espalda, excepto a venom y madness que ya se habían acostumbrado a ella.

-me rindo, me rindo-grito sintiendo como dejaba de hacer presión contra su cuello y cabeza.

En las gradas.

-buena pelea kura-chan-dijo venom retirando su máscara junto con scream y se daban un abrazo.

-gracias Naru-kun-respondió dándole un beso.

-oigan dejen el afecto para después ahora tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo madness arruinando el momento.

-que aguafiestas-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-muy bien ¿Quién quiere seguir?-pregunto nuevamente madness.

-yo iré-dijo lasher yendo por las escaleras hacia la arena.

Ya en la arena estaban lasher y chouji, que seguía comiendo sus papas. Antes de que lasher se pudiera mover chouji había levantado la mano.

-me rindo- dijo tirando la bolsa de papas fritas y sacando una nueva.

-eso fue rápido-dijo divertido madness bajando a la arena seguido de sasuke.

-estás preparado para esto uchiha, porque ahora sabrás lo que sentí todos esos años-dijo zeth pero sin cambiar a madness.

- se nota que no lo olvidares, bueno, transfórmate de una vez-dijo sasuke activando su sharingan.

- no seré madness, bueno no por completo-dijo el castaño a la vez que sus dedos comenzaban a crecer hasta el punto en que reventaron y mostraron las garras de hueso de madness. Lo mismo empezó a suceder por el resto de su cuerpo, cada una de las partes de su cuerpo se transformaban en las de la criatura carmesí. 8 de sus costillas empezaron a crecer hasta que atravesaron su piel dejando rastros de sangre a su alrededor a la vez que los huesos se colocaban en su lugar, al final la piel de su rostro empezó a retraerse al punto en que sus ojos empezaron a hundirse quedando el hueco del cráneo como el pequeño espacio de la nariz y sus labios, inferior y superior, reventaron mostrando los afilados conillos y la larga lengua . ninguno podía creer lo que veían, el había usado sus propios huesos como sus armas arrancándolos desde el interior sin mostrar ningún símbolo de dolor- estos hueso que huso como madness no son del simbionte, son míos, usa mis propios huesos, los cambia y los arranca hacia fuera de mi cuerpo, la piel que uso es solo la regeneración del traje nada mas, por eso te arrancare el orgullos con mis propias manos-dijo obviamente molesto y decidido a obtener su venganza.

-de acuerdo-dijo el uchiha menor empezando a correr hacia el personaje de los huesos con su espada envuelta en electricidad para solo ser detenida por la mano de zeth, esto dejo atónito al ojinegro pero dejo de pensar cuando fue golpeado en el rostro haciéndolo rodar. sasuke se levanto, con el labio inferior partido, para ver como la herida profunda en la mano de su oponente sanaba como si nada, lentamente empezó a caminar hacia el uchiha, decir que tenía miedo era poco, sus manos y piernas no respondían.

-miren al grandioso sasuke uchiha, con miedo de su antiguo saco de golpear, que patético-dijo el peli marrón con desprecio estando cada vez más cerca. Esto hizo enfurecer al uchiha que empezó a hacer sellos y luego coloca la palma de la mano hacia abajo.

- ¡chidori!-grito a la vez que una esfera eléctrica aparecía en la palma de su mano y comenzaba a correr hacia el castaño que ni se movió. Lo siguiente sorprendió al uchiha al ver que su brazo había sido atrapado a escasos cm del torso de su oponente por los huesos que venían de sus piernas.

-que débil-dijo zeth antes de colocar su pie izquierdo sobre el derecho de sasuke y usando su pie libre pateo con fuerza su rodilla haciendo que al mismo tiempo que se rompía y doblaba hacia el lado opuesto, sasuke pegara un grito de dolor. Al momento, soltó su pie y dando un giro hiso lo mismo solo que esta vez le rompía el codo para inutilizarlo para luego lanzarlo hacia otra punta.

Sasuke no podía moverse del dolor solo podía ver como la criatura se le acercaba cada vez mas.

-"lo siento pero no puedo morir ahora"-dijo cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos de nuevo mostrando que su sharingan había cambiado a una forma parecida a la de un átomo- ¡amateratsu!-grito haciendo aparecer llamas negras alrededor de zeth.

- sasuke nooo-grito Itachi pero fue imposible la llamas ya habían consumido el cuerpo completo de zeth.

Naruto no sabía que sentir, sentía una gran tristeza al perder a su "hermano", ira por que sasuke fue quien lo mato pero también alivio de que estuviera vivo. Antes de que pudiera saltar en un ataque de ira vio como un cuerpo salía de entre las llamas.

-eso no te servirá de nada-dijo zeth saliendo del fuego negro con la piel quemada, músculos expuestos y con pequeñas llamas del amateratsu en las partes del cuerpo, su ropa se había deshecho quedando solo con unos pantalones que se quemaban lentamente y una remera que solo se mantenía sostenida por el hombro izquierdo de. Sus heridas lentamente se cerraban hasta que el fuego se extinguió y su cuerpo quedaba como si nada. Sasuke estaba temblando del miedo, había intentado con sus mejores técnicas y no le había causado ningún daño o siquiera había sudado ni una gota, solo se acercaba caminando hasta que estuvo a un paso de él.

- ¿qui-quien eres?-pregunto con aun más miedo mientras se acurrucaba.

Zeth solo extendió su traje por el resto de su cuerpo cambiando a madness-tu peor pesadilla-respondió pateándolo en la cara rasgándole el rostro y dejándolo inconsciente. Madness lo agarro de los pies y lo arrastro hasta unos médicos que se lo llevaron al hospital mientras el aparecía a un lado de sus compañeros.

-y ¿Qué me dices, te gusta la idea?-pregunto mirando a naruto.

- ¿idea? de que hablan-pregunto confundida kurama.

-durante su pelea hablo conmigo en una conexión mental, dijo que deberíamos tomar al simbionte durante la siguiente pelea, creo que tiene razón todos aquí sabemos que danzo no renunciara al simbionte tan fácil- explico escuchando un tienes razón departe de todos.

-bien, vas tú Itachi, mientras tu peleas nosotros iremos por el simbionte y tal vez e arranquemos la cabeza a danzo-dijo haciendo que el resto, excepto por phage que ya había bajado, lo vieran con una gota en la cabeza por sus pensamientos.

-comiencen-

-listo Akamaru esto es pan comi…-no pudo seguir al sentir como phage lo golpeaba en el abdomen seguido en el rostro y con el traje lo sujeto para aplicarle varios puntos de presión dejándolo inconsciente. Phage dirigió su mirada a un asustado Akamaru.

-boo-dijo haciendo que el perro saliera corriendo.

-wow, eso fue rápido, supongo que ganamos- dijo naruto empezando a caminar en la dirección de danzo seguido de sus compañero y de phage que había regresado a las gradas.

-jamás se los daré-grito tomando el frasco y dándose la vuelta para empezar a correr pero se detuvo al a madness delante suyo que tenia a los dos consejeros inconscientes en una mano y en la cabeza de 3 anbus. Intento correr hacia el otro lado pero su paso fue serrado por venom y scream, empezó a mirar hacia todas direcciones pero solo vio a lasher, phage y agony, que había regresado del bar, bloqueándole el camino-por favor tengan piedad les daré lo que sea- dijo suplicante.

-bueno nos gustaría esto-dijo madness tomando al simbionte blanco entre sus manos- pero él, no estoy tan seguro-dijo señalando a phage con el pulgar, de manera lenta se quito el traje y saco una espada que tenía sangre seca y un poco de oxidación.

-eh esta guardando esta espada por mucho tiempo, es la misma que use contra mi familia y ahora la usare para quitarte la vida-dijo tomándola con firmeza y clavándosela en el abdomen (nta: o más bien pansa porque si que esta gordo) matándolo en el instante.

-bueno, ¿quién quiere una cena de la victoria?- dijo madness observando el simbionte y luego las manos levantadas de todos.


End file.
